My Spy Dreams
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Jamie Penhallow wants to be a spy. What she does not know is that she is going to school with one. Watch as Jamie goes through school and her opinion on the mysterious Alex Rider. What will happened when Jamie becomes a spy and finds out Alex is a spy?
1. Mysterious Disappearances

Mysterious Disappearances

Jasmine Leslie Penhallow or Jamie as everyone knew her had always been one of the most popular people in Brookland. She was tall, slender with bright green eyes and hair as black as night contrasting with her almost white skin. She was also very intelligent achieving nothing less than an A in all subjects. She worked hard wanting to achieve her dream she'd had since she was twelve. Jamie wanted to be a spy: Agent Penhallow, or Penhallow – Jamie Penhallow. She'd decided she wanted to be a spy after her older brothers; Zachary (Zac), Dylon, Phillip, Huw and Joshua (Joss) took her to see James Bond, Golden eye. This was when all five of them were still living at home: Jamie, Joss and Huw were at Brookland, whilst Dylon was doing engineering at the local college and Zac was doing Foreign Language at university. Now it was only Jamie left; Joss had left last year at the age of sixteen in order to go to an acting school in Scotland.

To help with her aspirations Jamie had chosen seven subjects even though she had been recommended to drop a few she had persisted and was doing well. She had taken French, Politics, Biology, Geography, History (particularly the war history just last month they'd learnt about Daisy Cutters and the war in Vietnam) and Chemistry along with English and Maths the year before. It was early march that something odd happened. Alex Rider was missing! Alex was not unpopular among the school but unlike Jamie he seemed to prefer the company of a small group of friends. But Jamie, unknown to the school, had a crush on the banker's nephew.

A few days later Alex Rider returned to school looking saddened and in shock. The news that Alex's uncle had died spread quickly around the school. Jamie was actually sickened by it; a teenager's guardian and only family had died and all the school cared about was the gossip! **(AN: I felt the same when someone in my school's mother died) **In maths he obviously hadn't been paying attention so when Mr. Donovan asked Alex to open the window.

'Yes, sir, X equals seven and Y is fifteen,' Alex gave the answer to the simultaneous equation on the blackboard.

Everybody laughed at Alex. But Jamie couldn't help but feel for the boy who'd just lost his last family and surprised at his numeracy skills. Later that day just as Jamie was about to start jogging home she overheard Alex and the school secretary, Miss Bedfordshire, talking. Alex was fingering a volume of the Yellow Pages sitting on one of the plush purple seat. Miss Bedfordshire was watching the blonde teenager worriedly while Jamie was pulling on her running shoes.

'What are you looking for?' Miss Bedfordshire asked always helpful.

'Breakers yards …' Alex replied; obviously only half concentrating on what he was saying. 'If a car got smashed up near Old Street, they'd take it somewhere near by, wouldn't they?'

'I suppose so,' Miss Bedfordshire agreed. Jamie couldn't help but think this was a strange and dark conversation to be having.

'Here …' Alex must have found what he was looking for.

'Is this for a school project?' Miss Bedfordshire asked as though she somehow didn't think so.

'Sort of …' Jamie knew he was lying as the only class they weren't together for was Jamie's Politics class so he might. But her friend, Tony, who did Physics with Alex didn't have any so Alex was lying.

'This one's quite near Old Street,' Miss Bedfordshire said as Jamie began to tie back her long, dark locks into a neat pleat.

'Wait!' Jamie looked up letting go of her hair at the excited sound in Jamie's voice.

'That's in Vauxhall,' Miss Bedfordshire said, 'not too far from here.'

'I know. I'll see you, Miss Bedfordshire.'

'Be careful how you go,' Jamie heard Miss Bedfordshire call out to Alex.

Before Jamie left with her school clothes in her bag and jogging clothes on. To Jamie's surprise when she passed Alex's house on the way to her own home Alex's bike wasn't on the grass already as it usually was. Later that day from her window a few houses down Jamie saw Alex cycling slowly back covered in blood and oil, his clothes torn to pieces, with only one shoe.

Spotting Alex the next day in school Jamie noticed how Alex appeared to be having trouble concentrating yet again. The teachers let this slide because they thought he was probably grieving for his uncle. But Jamie couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night. That day after school Alex road off on his bike in the direction of the tube station as Jamie watched. The next day Alex didn't come in. Nor the next…. Nor the next….

But even Alex's friends seemed unconcerned with Alex's mysterious disappearance. They had more exciting things to be talking about; Herod Sayle the multibillionaire computer businessman was giving a Stormbreaker to every school in the country. The whole school was mad about the release of the computers. A few days before the computers were to be activated a computer arrived. Even Jamie who knew next to nothing about computers thought that the computers looked beautiful; sleak and shiny with their unique roundness and lightening bolt finishing it off. Jamie heard the school nerds go on about its memory space and processing power and a bunch of nerd-speak that Jamie didn't understand.

On the first of April just before twelve O'clock the whole school gathered for the countdown to the launch of the Stormbreakers which would allow the secondary school teenagers to go on the computers. Mr. Brey stood at the top talking energetically to the IT teacher, Mr. Stanley. The clock struck twelve and the whole of Brookland leant forwards to where the Prime Minister was about to put the computers on line.

Then … the whole school gasped in unison as the plastic, orange roof smashed open. A young man with blonde hair dressed in black was hanging from a parachute. There was glass and blood everywhere. The Prime Minister was gaping as they saw when the camera was centred on him. Then the first shot was fired; Jamie jumped. Jamie was eager to find out who was shooting …. But the TV screen suddenly went off.

As soon as it did the pupils all around Jamie started whispering excitedly as the teachers exchanged worried looks. All the teachers from Mr. Brey downwards were white as each other. Jamie couldn't help but be excited too; it was so James Bond! One of the computer nerds that Jamie didn't know in Year Seven gingerly pressed the mouse. But nothing happened. The curly girl's face fell but one of the Jocks from Year Seven shouted.

'What do you expect Lizzie they're too busy dealing with the nutter to have activated the Stormbreakes!' the blonde shouted.

A few hours later the news came that Sayle had annoyed some terrorists somewhere down the line and had now gone into hiding. They found out that during Sayle's attack the Prime Minister had been shot once in the hand. But was recovering in an expensive, private hospital which location was undisclosed. But Jamie supposed it was somewhere in London as he lived, worked and was shot in London. Another thing was they were told not to touch the Stormbreakers that they were damaged by some kind of electrical fault and could electrocute them. Jamie thought this was odd considering that this coincided with the shooting too coincidentally. Jamie supposed the man was scared; not that she really blamed him. She had no idea how she would react in the same situation but hoped she'd be braver.


	2. Bang Goes Science

2. Bang Goes Science

Alex returned to school on Friday the third of April covered in cuts and bruises. But that wasn't what struck Jamie the most; it was the look in the fourteen year old's eyes. The usually bright, chocolate eyes were dark and serious as though he had seen too much. He seemed to look around the school with an air of secrecy and maturity surpassing the oldest teachers. Jamie decided it was just Alex's way of dealing with his grief.

A few weeks later Jamie was sitting at her kitchen table before she had to leave for school. Jamie's father, Joseph, had already left for work at his work in Drevin's London Property Development. Jamie's mother, Elizabeth (Eliza), had her laptop on the desk. Jamie's mum was a Journalist for the Daily Mirror so Jamie realised that she was working on an article.

'So mum what are you working on?' Jamie asked pouring milk over her muesli.

'An article on Michael Jason Roscoe-'began Eliza.

'What has his son done this time?' asked Jamie after taking a bite of muesli.

'Nothing – Roscoe died,' Jamie looked at her mother in surprise.

'How?' Jamie asked having not heard this.

'He fell down an elevator,' said Eliza and Jamie couldn't help but snort at this.

Jamie suddenly looked at the clock and swore getting a glare from her mother which she pleasantly ignored as always. She ran out of her house arriving at Brookland barely in time to pull on her school uniform. Jamie overheard Alex talking to Tom Harris about Roscoe's death until Grey Miller told them to shut up and changed the subject to football. Roscoe was soon forgotten; boys!

At half-three Jamie's class, which happened to be Maths, filed out in their grey trousers and skirts. Not that Jamie would be seen dead in a skirt! They wore black shoes, or in Jamie's case trainers, white shits, blue jumpers and ties with silver stripes. Almost everyone was talking loudly; complaining about homework (in Jamie's case the gunpowder plot), talking about what was on the television that night, and who was going put with whom. It turned out Rose Stephens was going out with Chris Tyler. But Jamie could see one boy who wasn't joining in with the conversations.

Alex Rider was walking in the crowd a little a part from his friends looking very lonely. Jamie's heart went out to the boy who had changed too much in such a short period of time. For the thousandth time Jamie wondered what had happened to Alex to make him change so much. Alex had always been popular amongst the girls before his uncle had died. But now, much to the teenage male students of Brookland's envy, Alex Rider had become the boy that girls wanted to cry on their shoulder. Jamie was just behind Alex as they headed past the bike shed. Quite an achievement – Alex had really got a lot fitter in his time away. According to the boys in P.E. he could now do the five hundred metres track without breaking a sweat. This blew the "I'm Ill" excuse out of the water. Jamie didn't know why Alex had been absent but illness just didn't fit.

The teachers were not best of pleased and loaded Alex with catch up work without giving him any help. Today he had to catch up on Victorian chimney sweeps, and a French essay. Jamie thought they could have been kinder. They didn't know what was going on; no one did so who were they to judge! For all they knew he might have had the flu, or staying in places where his uncle had inhabited was his way of dealing with grief, or he'd had to sort out his guardianship. But everyone wanted gossip so Alex Rider bore the brunt of it. Not that he ever complained but sometime Jamie saw a hint of anger in his eyes. Or pain! Emma who had once been Alex's friend but was now out with Alex's rival Dan Salt told anyone who would listen (everyone) how Alex had been spoilt by his uncle. Before Tom Harris leapt to Alex's defence. Jamie had always seen Tom a bit like a Labrador: loyal to those who showed him kindness, but would attack those cruel to him or those he was loyal to, sweet, kind, clumsy and little manic. But Dan just laughed at him calling him shortie forgetting that Emma was the smallest in the year. Jamie watched as Alex shouldered his black, Nike rucksack on his right shoulder.

'Goodbye,' shouted the permanently grinning Tom Harris.

Alex just nodded in the direction of the small boy looking distracted and completely out of place at Brookland. Alex life his red bike out of the shed and unlocked it as Jamie waited for a gap in the cars to let her cross the road. She gave a look back and saw Alex staring into the distance.

Jamie followed where Alex was looking at something that filled Jamie with anger and pity that it seemed Alex had turned to drugs. In the parking lot was a white beat up car sitting there for the second time that week (more than the usual once a fortnight). Skoda or Jake Barnes who had once gone to Brookland with Zac leaving Brookland eight years ago with no grades to speak of. Before Skoda had even finished school he had begun dealing. According to Zac he had begun dealing when he was only twelve years old. Never touching the stuff himself, Jake just gave it to the vulnerable kids who encouraged their friends to also take it. Then the teachers caught up with him and Jake was arrested at thirteen he was sent to juvie.

Jake was never seen again at Brookland. No one knew what happened to Jake after juvie only he never returned to Brookland. Until just after the summer Jake returned as Skoda selling drugs to the next generation of Brookland kids. Jamie only knew Skoda's past because with both her parents at work Zac dropped her off before going to the government agency where he worked as a translator for immigrants and refugees. Jamie had once thought about turning him in until her ex-boyfriend, Dean, started taking drugs. Though the drugs abuse had pushed them apart Jamie didn't want him to be arrested or anything so didn't turn Skoda in. But she never stopped trying to encourage Dean to get some help, to no avail. Dean's alcoholic mother and missing father were of no use to help Dean to get. And Dean's only friend left, Jim, was the one who had introduced him to drugs in the first place. The last time Jamie and Dean had fought was when Jamie had caught her ex bullying a small blonde girl in first form for her lunch money. Jamie had never felt so angry with anyone in her life: paying for his drugs from money stolen from eleven year olds was just sick.

Jamie and Alex watched as a dark haired boy with horrendous acne that Jamie pitied joined the queue. She briefly wondered whether the boy's acne was a result of his drugs taking. Jamie racked her brain fir the name of the teenager who she shared French classes with – Colin. Madame La Font was constantly getting him in trouble for his grades slipping downwards. And there he was in front of Dean buying drugs. Jamie couldn't help but feel sorry for Colin's friends if he was behaving anything like Dean was.

Then a police car drove up on its regular patrol of the area. As per usual whenever a police car or teacher arrived Skoda would disappear with a flash. Before Jamie could register what was going on Alex Rider was pedalling quickly. The curly, young, blonde secretary – Miss Bedfordshire – was in Alex's way. Jamie watched in horror as Alex swerved around Miss Bedfordshire just missing her coming so close that Miss Bedfordshire's blonde curls were blown out of the way. Miss Bedfordshire jumped back her bright blue eyes wide.

'Not to fast, Alex!' she called out.

Alex ignored her and Jamie realising that Alex's weirdness was over turned and crossed the now empty road and ran back to her house. The next day when Jamie turned up at school one of the geeks were talking to Dean and Jim who looked very angry. Jamie looked surprised at the strawberry-blonde pleated haired girl who was in Jamie's chemistry class – Nikki Jones.

'What's going on?' Jamie thinking it strange that the geek of the year was talking to a couple of druggies. But Dean and Jim just stormed off to a table of boys and girls including Colin from French who were recognized in Brookland as the druggies. 'Nikki what's up?'

'Skoda and his accomplish have been arrested,' replied Nikki.

'How?' asked Jamie inviting Nikki to sit down at her table. Nikki sat down looking very uncomfortable as the populars glared at her.

'My dad is a policeman who told me,' Nikki began, 'but strangely dad didn't give me any details.'

Jo West the tomboy of the group shouted over to them, 'it was Rider!' Jamie gave Jo a sharp look, 'apparently he broke into the crane and dropped Skoda's boat into a police conference.'

'Knew he was a druggie!' said Dan.

'If Alex was a druggie why would he get the dealer arrested?' asked Tom glaring at Dan and Emma.

'Maybe he was unable to pay Skoda,' said Emma.

The conversation was cut off by the bell as Jamie headed to Politics. Alex wasn't seen for several weeks until after the Easter holidays. Though the day after Alex's brusg with the drug dealers Jamie on her way to school thought she'd seen Alex in an expensive Rolls Royce. But it must just have been a look alike; this teenager was a Chav wearing a Hoody, and frayed jeans. His blonde hair was cut into a skin head and a sparkling stud was in his right ear.

A few weeks later Jamie was on her bank holiday when she saw Alex for the first time in weeks. She was scoring baskets on her own in the garden when the blonde returned to his home. She wondered where he had been to get all those bruises but didn't want to pry so turned away from her crush. An hour later, Jamie saw from her garden the blonde teenager cycling on his bike in the direction of their school.

Later that afternoon Alex returned to his house looking a little dirty but otherwise okay. Later that evening Jamie watched the news report on the science department of Brookland going up in smoke. Jamie was shocked and her parents were simply furious and called the school in outrage. Brookland was let off for the rest of the week while repairs were started. Alex returned when school began and people thought it was a strange coincidence that the science department burned down the same day Alex returned. But it would be months until the science department reopened.


	3. Wimbledon and the Hols

3. Wimbledon and the Hols. 

Jamie greeted Dean after their P.E. lessons; Jamie had tennis and Dean had football. Jamie and Dean were now going out again even is Jamie did cherish some secret feeling towards Alex Rider. She looked around the P.E. corridor but couldn't see Alex with the rest of the boys waiting for the bell to ring so they could get home. Dean saw Jamie looking around and her boyfriend looked confused.

'What's up?' he asked brushing a strand of her black hair away from her face.

'Where's Rider?' she asked.

'With a strange man with a big white dog,' he said. 'When are you going to Wimbledon anyway?' asked Dean.

'Six weeks time I'm looking forward to watching them play,' grinned Jamie thoughts still on Alex Rider.

Six weeks later Jamie with all her family for once together was in the stands when the ball boy ran into Jacques Lefevre and Jamie Blitz's game to pick up the ball that Blitz had dropped again! Blitz was doing far worse than anyone had expected. Jamie was pleased to recognise the young ball boy running onto the court. Alex had told all his friends that he was going to be a Ball boy for a few weeks and the news spread like wildfire. The teachers were not impressed that he was being a ball boy with all the catch up work he needed to do having missed so much school already.

One more ace and Lefevre had won. But Jamie was slightly disappointed with the fact that the amateur had won in three straight sets; there was no drama in the match at all! Phillip and Jamie managed to get autographs from Lefevre while Blitz slumped off.

The big news at the moment was that a Nuclear Power Station in India had malfunctioned causing panic and deaths. The "experts" were arguing amongst themselves (as usual) about whether or not the fall out was massive. The army was called to stop the riots and looting. The only good thing was First Aid had stepped in to help with those caught up in the nuclear radiation.

A few days late Lefevre was quickly becoming a favourite of Wimbledon. Joss was annoyed; he had bet a hundred pounds on Bryant and was now forced to loose it all. He was only cheered up when Zac decided to invite him to St. Petersburg with Jamie as he had a spare ticket which his mate, Ben Jackson, was unable to come as he had to take care of his sick father.

Just a few hours after this news report Jamie got a text from her friend, the daughter of her mum's journalist friend who sometimes worked with her – Sabina, explaining that her new friend who happened to be from Brookland had stopped being a ball boy had suddenly left. He had told them he was sick but Sabina didn't believe him; there were rumours that he'd been in a fight. His name was Alex Rider! It seemed to Jamie that Alex couldn't help but get into trouble wherever he went. Jamie rung Sabina straight back up explaining all about Alex, his mysterious disappearances and the fire in the science block the day he showed back up again. Sabina still planned to invite Alex to Cornwall and then to France. It seemed Jamie wasn't the only one who fancied the mysterious boy.

A week later Sabina came back from her holiday. The first thing that Sabina told Jamie was the accident with The Cribber. Jamie was just glad that Alex was alright. So was Sabina who had in fact been the one to save him. The next day Jamie was in the airport just before flying out to St. Petersburg. Zac told Joss and Jamie that the president wasn't going to be in Russia as he was visiting a childhood friend in Cuba. Or an island near Cuba as Zac so stressed. Jamie was little bit disappointed; it would have been cool to get involved with the president. Come to think of it Jamie didn't even know where the president lived.

Jamie was reading on things to do the next day. Joss was looking at the name of some local gambling hot spots. Zac was watching the news in Russian which he could understand. Suddenly a news report came on which cause Joss and Jamie who weren't concentrating on the news to jump at the sound of the explosion. On the TV was machine gun fire at some naval report up north. This was when the screening cut to the presenter, an old man with blonde hair and eyes like twin sapphires. He was speaking but Jamie couldn't understand a word he was saying.

'What's going on?' asked Jamie knowing her oldest brother would understand.

'A fights going on at Murmansk's naval port, which happens to be where the nuclears subs are,' all three Penhallows shuddered at this. 'But the government has cut us off!'

'What's going to happen?' wondered Jamie.

'I don't know,' replied Zac pulling Jamie close.

'Let's keep watching,' suggested Jamie not liking to be babied.

Zac, Joss and Jamie sat waiting for the newsman to give them further details on what was happening in Murmansk. A few hours later the news came on that there had been a drill exercise that tested the port's security. It was said that the security was all running smoothly and that was all it was to it. On another matter General Alexi Grigori Sarov the Russian war hero had just killed himself. There was a lot of Russians who were mourning the old general. Jamie supposed it was the death of a hero but she wondered what had happened to make him his own life. Jamie logged onto her laptop and accessing the internet found out that Sarov was supposed to be entertaining the Russian president. The president's plane had been in Edinburgh less than a day before. There had also been a security man called George Prescott had been found murdered a few hours later. Jamie felt sorry for his widow, Pamela, left behind.

The day Jamie arrived back in Chelsea she took a taxi back home where she heard Alex shout at his American guardian whose name slipped Jamie's mind. She saw Alex walking to the park. She was shocked at his appearance; he was covered in cuts and bruises, especially around the neck. But that wasn't what surprised Jamie the most; it was his eyes. Alex's eyes once full of happiness were like ice as they peered into the taxi. Jamie quickly looked away – scared!

Later Jamie saw Alex and Sabin walking by hand in hand. Alex was still bruised but his eyes had the old light back in them, slightly darkened, but there. Jamie was glad that the teenager was healing. She wasn't so surprised that it was Sabina who was healing him; she was like a firework brining light to the winter night sky to whoever saw her.


	4. An Unlucky Popstar

4. An Unlucky Pop Star

Jamie had seen Sabin on Sabina's way back from the centre of town with Alex. they had seen Jamie; Sabina had grinned at Jamie and begun talking happily about the strange suicide of Sarov. Jamie saw Alex tense, his face become emotionless and his eyes hard as flints while he balanced on the balls of his feet. The coldness in his eyes decreased when Sabina told Jamie about the holiday they were sharing. Jamie couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship.

Jamie didn't see Alex leave with Sabina for Saint-Pierre having already left for Paris with her parents who had both taken two weeks holiday to spend time with Jamie. Before Jamie would return to Britain where she would join her some of her year including her friends; Michael Wood, Pete Heathcote, Emma Rose, Lindsey and Ruby Sullivan. Jamie was going out to the Eiffel Tower when she saw a newspaper with the burnt out wreckage of a house, the swimming pool glittering in the background full of soot and muck. But what attracted her to the article was the name Edward Pleasure. Paying a euro for the paper Jamie tried to work out what was being said with her GCSE French. Jamie got very little so asked the store owner.

'Parlez vous Anglais?' she asked.

'Oui,' the young black haired man said in heavily accented French.

'What does this article say?' asked Jamie.

'There has been un accident – monsieur Edward Pleasure 'as been hurt. His wife and daughter are joining him in the how do you say – place where une gets better …' the man trailed off.

'Hospital,' guessed Jamie.

'Oui … oui,' the man nodded, 'un friend is with the law keepers,' he said.

'Police?' asked Jamie.

'Oui,' smiled the young man.

'Merci,' Jamie said without a smile too worried about Mr. Pleasure.

Jamie dropped the paper in the bin feeling very sorry for Sabina. A few days later Jamie was checking her hotmail where she saw an image of the American president and Damian Cray shaking hand in an airport. There was a caption underneath saying that he President had diverted his holiday to meet Damian Cray. Jamie who was a life long supporter of Cray clicked onto the page where she found out Cray was in London for the launch of his Game Slayer. She wondered if Dylon the guy who had an x-box, Play Stations one and two, Wii, Nintendo, and a computer with about a billion games each would get a Game Slayer. If she knew her brother he would get it within the first week of it being out. Lucky Dylon was a successful technology expert currently living in Japan where he was employed by a major businessman.

A few days later on the last day of their holiday Jamie's mum got off the phone call in tears. It turned out that her friend Louise Peters had been killed after reporting on the launch of the Games Slayer. What really shocked Jamie was it could have been her mother if they hadn't gone on holiday it would have been Eliza Penhallow not Louise Peters reporting on the Games Slayer. Jamie knew her mum blamed herself and was grieving the loss of her friend but neither Jamie nor Jamie's dad knew how to comfort her.

Father and daughter eventually managed to convince Eliza to come out with them; after a lot of persuasion. They arrived at a café, _La Palette; _near the river Seine according to the brochure it said that the famous Renascence artists had frequented it. Jamie was quite impressed. But completely surprised when she saw a woman she recognized as Alex's guardian on her way out walking in the direction of the _Louvre. _She obviously didn't recognize them so they walked past each other. Jamie couldn't help but wonder why Alex wasn't there.

A few hours later the sound of gunfire and two dead French men were reported. The next day the Penhallows returned to London. The day later there was a news report saying that there had been a car chase in Amsterdam involving a boy on a bike and several cars. When one of the cars attempted to cross the tram line the tram was derailed and twelve people killed (including the two drivers of the cars). According to the news report the bike had also been followed by motorbikes over a glass topped roof. The motorbike had crashed through the roof scaring the tourists but luckily no one had been killed. Another man was found with a machine gun and had been killed when ran down by a motorcycle. The locals said that there had been bright lights and smoke; some of the more unrealistic reports were that there were aliens' involved (crackpot conspirators). There were reports that cars had plunged into the canal running through Amsterdam. Jamie wanted to all Sabina to check if she was doing okay but had no idea what to say to her so decided to leave her friend with her mother's comfort. Jamie's mum had told Jamie and Joseph that Edward was stable. But that day she walked down and Jamie knew something was wrong by the way her parents were talking tensely. They had a newspaper with a picture of Sabina and a headline:

**School Girl Disappears from Hospital**

From the little that the police had been able to deduce Sabina had visited Whitchurch Hospital to visit Edward – who'd been in a terrorist incident – so that's what happened! But she'd never turned up at the hospital. It was only two hours later that her mother had realised that Sabina had been kidnapped. Jamie felt horrified: first Edward and now Sabina. Alex and his guardian turned up a few hours later. Jamie had been planning on talking to Alex about what happened but the look on his face deterred her: cold, anger, grief, guilt, pain all showed on his all so handsome features. Alex looked like he wanted to kill something. Jamie ran back into her house not before noticing more cuts and bruises on the teen's body.

The nest day Sabina had been found in conjunction with the strange goings on at Heathrow. Air Force One, the American President's plane had been as hijacked and crashed almost at the same time there had been a Biohazard warning. Nobody knew exactly what had happened only that it was classified. What known was that the biochemical's had exploded taking its plane's crew with it. The Biochemical Division of the Ministry of Defence had sent people in record breaking time effectively clearing up the chemicals. At the same time Damian Cray had had a heart attack. Jamie was hurt at the fact that her favourite singer was dead!

That same day Alex returned to Chelsea; he was covered in bruises everywhere Jamie could see. Jamie could see he had been almost strangled. She wondered who Alex Rider was. This was when she decided her friends were right – Alex Rider was in a gang! Of course she still fancied him – what girl didn't like a bad boy! But she knew she'd never go near him! Over the next two weeks Alex seemed to be more out of his house than in it. His guardian looked worried and he looked … sad? No that wasn't it; it was more lost and alone.

Jamie was aware that Sabina was moving to San Francisco to start a new life after everything that had happened. She'd miss her but they had email, phones and letters. They had argued briefly over Damian Cray when Sabina had told her she'd been kidnapped by him. Jamie had heard that Cray wasn't everything he claimed to be but she had never believed it, even when the Pleasures had told her. Edward's book _The Truth About Damian Cray _ended up selling millions all over the world.


	5. The Gunshot

5. Gunshots

Jamie was in Venice with five of her friends: Michael, Pete, Emma, Lindsey and Ruby. Alex Rider and his friend Tom Harris were there too. But she was ignoring the teenager she fancied. She decided if she couldn't be with him the best policy was just to avoid him. And she couldn't go out with a criminal! Though at least she knew he wasn't failing thanks to being tutored by the humanities teacher during the last few weeks summer holidays –Mr Grey who had decided to take some students to Venice.

Jamie was just throwing a cent into a water fountain when she heard some of the other students shout. Turning, cent still in hand she realised that a couple of thieves on motorbikes had nicked Miss Bedfordshire's handbag. Everyone had cleared the street. Jamie heard Alex's name. She turned and realised that Alex had started forward and little Tom Harris was trying to stop him. There was the dead look in his eyes as he told his friend to stay where he was. Alex flung a bucket of bird seeds over them and within minutes a flock of pigeons were feasting on the thieves until you couldn't see what colour the thieves had originally been wearing. Both men were flung into the fountain next to where Jamie was standing. Alex caught the bag and handed it to Miss Bedfordshire as everyone clapped, gaped, or laughed. The police arrived as Alex made a quip about learning it in therapy! Jamie could only gape.

'Now this building is called the Palazzo Contarini del Bovolo,' Mr Grey said pronouncing the Italian perfectly. 'Bovolo is the Venetian word for snail shell and, as you can see, this wonderful staircase is shaped a bit like a shell. We're going to walk back down the Frezzera towards the main square we can eat our sandwiches there and after lunch we'll visit the St. Mark's Badilica!

Mr Grey and Miss Bedfordshire talked happily together hardly surprising as according to Emma they were going out. Of course as Nancy put it Emma's statements were about as truthful as a politician! They had just arrived at the Frezzera when the teachers realised that Alex had gone missing. Tom announced that Alex wasn't feeling well and had gone back to the hotel. Jamie looked up the street but Alex was nowhere to be seen. Mr Grey didn't seem happy and was angry but as it was Alex who was just odd decided to save calling the police until they had got back to the hotel. The pupils were all talking about Alex's latest strange disappearance.

Jamie was walking by a canal when she noticed an old man lying still on a Gondola his eyes gazing up at the night sky. She turned to point it out to Michael. But it was already gone. She thought she might have imagined it. She hoped she had imagined it. She pushed the old man to the same corner of her mind that Alex occupied; the corner that she put things that she didn't want to think about in because she didn't know how to deal with them! When the class arrived back at the hotel Alex was already there with a book. Mr. Grey began shouting at him but Miss Bedfordshire intervened. Jamie assumed this was her showing gratitude to him for retrieving her stolen hand bag. They were preparing to leave for their evening free time and lat night in Venice. Alex came down with a bag of items which he was keeping secret. Jamie began to have doubts as to whether Alex had come straight back to the hotel at lunch. Alex never returned that night and Tom just said he didn't know where he had gone. Once again Alex had disappeared. Jamie had never seen either Mr Grey or Miss Bedfordshire so mad but they assumed he'd return soon! Alex always did! Mr. Grey was just worried about the reception that loosing a student would receive if Alex did not return before the morning when they would leave for London. Still they called both the police and his American guardian in London. Alex called at half-seven the next morning. Jamie heard Mr. Grey take the call.

'Alex,' he said unimpressed. 'I can't believe you've done this. I'm meant to be responsible for you. When I brought you on this trip, I trusted you. You've completely let me down.' So Alex was getting the guilt trip! After a pause which Alex obviously apologized in, 'that's not good enough. Because of you, I may not be allowed to take other kids in future trips. You're spoiling it for everyone.' Jamie waited for the next part of the conversation, 'good luck Alex, look after yourself.' He switched the phone off, 'okay kids Alex is already on his way back to London and we'll be following him. I'll just phone the police and his guardian while you pack.'

Jamie turned to see Tom shift guiltily. What did the best friend know? But she finished breakfast and went up to pack ignoring the questions about Alex. Miss Bedfordshire accompanied them to pack Alex's things. Little Tom Harris left for the train station where he was going to get a train and stay with his family somewhere in Italy. Jamie then met her mother and father at the airport and returned home. A few days later school began again. Jamie's first lesson was double English where she announced she had read Callista Green. A week after Jamie had been back at school a news report on Monday morning came up saying if anyone had seen a young, blonde man in a suit to the phone the hotline but not to approach him! It was said he was spotted near Downing Street but luckily the Prime Minister the Prime Minister was in Mexico at the time attending a conference on the environment even though he was for some reason flying home early. This was followed by a report that the army was going to be having a training exercise at Heathrow tonight so they were not to be alarmed if they spotted soldiers in action at Heathrow.

At ten Jamie was just about to go to bed after watching New Tricks when the news flashed on … England's reserve team had arrived back in Heathrow from Nigeria where they had picked up a rare disease. At seven fifteen they had goy out of the plane and died together. Post mortems were being carried out to discover the disease and how they'd managed to all die at the same time. Top scientists later said it was malaria and that as they had similar health, fitness and diets it killed them at more or less the same time.

After dinner the next day Jamie's mum switched on the news and she, her husband and Jamie all paled. There on the screen was a report that someone Jamie's age had managed to cause a twelve car pile up. Jamie saw the wreckages; a silver Nissan Micra hanging precariously off the side of the bridge. There was a blue fiat which was crumpled lying on the bridge. A silver BMW had one side town off. A white van had crashed. There were flowers everywhere. Somehow a taxi had been flung into the window. Twenty-two cars had been involved. She was glad her parents had both had days off and hadn't been caught up in the accident. Because though no one had died thirteen people had been seriously injured. Unlucky thirteen! The witnesses all said the same thing a fourteen year old boy had run off from an injured man from the car that had started it all.

'How could someone my age start all _that_?' Jamie whispered to her parents.

'I don't know,' whispered Jamie's dad who in truth had never seen anything like this.

'Who is that teenager?' asked Jamie's mum going into reporter mode.

When Jamie turned up at school people were still obsessing over the pile up. Some people were late – the road was still closed! The boys thought it was cool. The girls thought it was sad. But Tom Harris was frowning clearly something was upsetting him. It was only then that Jamie realised the teenager fitted Alex's description. But she decided it couldn't be him after all if it had been people would realise his fingerprints must be on file after the crane incident. With this in mind Jamie began talking animatedly.

When Jamie returned home that day it was to a very grumpy mother. Apparently there had been a crack down on television licenses but when she had begun investigating she had been threatened by one of the military guys. Eliza had decided not to delve to deeply into it but it made her very cross as she slammed the bowl of peas onto the kitchen table. Both Jamie and her dead jumped. When Jamie had quickly finished her fish and chips she disappeared into the garden where she could see a shape in the sky a long way off that looked like the balloon of the hot air balloon. She called her parents and her mum snapped a picture looking a lot happier. Jamie found out why the next day when Eliza slammed down an article from her paper. It was all about who the mysterious ballooner was. On Sunday it was announced that the director of communications had resigned to spend some time with his family.

On Monday Alex Rider returned to the school saying he had been mugged with a slapped shape bruise on his face and a swollen wrist. Mr. Grey gave a nod but was obviously upset with the teenager. He and Tom Harris began talking animatedly at once. The next Saturday Jamie was on a jog in London she had started out from Liverpool Street Station and was planning to meet Lindsey and Ruby at the bookstore their parents owned.

Jamie was jogging past some bank on her left and a Greg's on her right. She noticed Alex Rider walking out of the bank with a thoughtful look in his deep brown eyes. He was on the curb when he stopped. Jamie could see why; there was blood spurting from the bullet wound in his chest. Everyone was looking and pointing at the teenaged boy as he felt to the floor he was surrounded by people. Alex seemed to be looking into the distance seeming looking at something that made him very happy as when he closed his eyes he smiled looking genuinely happy. Minutes later a woman with eyes colder than Alex's with badly cut jet black hair and pain in her eyes calling out Alex's name. Within seconds an ambulance pulled up the woman got in with Alex and the paramedics. The spectators were asked not to say anything to anyone by the police who turned up a few minutes later. Jamie didn't but couldn't help but wonder what Alex Rider was involved with; gangs … drugs … terrorists …?


	6. Apendicitis  I Think Not!

6. Appendicitis – I Think Not!

On Monday at school Mr. Brey announced that Alex had appendicitis and a car would be passed around. Jamie knew this was a lie but for some reason the police wanted it hushed up so she didn't say anything or write anything on the card which would cast doubt on the appendicitis lie. She didn't even understand why they were lying. Her mother had tried to write an article on it. But she had been told by her higher ups not to include the teen's name or age. Tom Harris looked unconvinced – what did he know? Ten days later Jamie arrived home from school. The door was locked so Jamie let herself in and she saw a Post-it-Note beside the phone in the hallway.

_Dear Jamie,_

_ At press conference,_

_ Love mum_

When Eliza arrived home she informed Jamie that she had attended a conference in Queen Elizabeth Hall on Bombs and Terrorism. It had begun at two-fifteen and ended at three. Eliza said it was very interesting according to Max Webber there was a new and dangerous terrorist group called Force Three. They were a bunch of eco-terrorist who had placed themselves against anyone who harmed the environment. But they didn't care how many they killed to save the environment.

'If you ever see a man whose head is a tattooed replica of the earth get as far away from him as possible! Then phone the police.' Eliza instructed her daughter.

'Why?' asked Jamie wondering who in hell would chose to disfigure themselves in such a way. Jamie personally felt that tattoos were disgusting.

'He's the leader,' replied Eliza, 'a sadist, Frenchman who is only known as Kaspar.'

Jamie felt a shiver of disgust and fear at this. Then Eliza started talking about the strange bang she had heard on while having custard cream. Then turning on the TV they understood why: Max Webber had been blown up! Force Three had claimed responsibility saying Webber had declared war on them, and for that reason he had to die. And just to terrify everyone that the next target had been chosen and the whole world would bare witness to what they were planning. Jamie's mum pulled out her notebook and began writing hurriedly. Her report on Webber and Force Three was mainly factual, being scared of Force Three's retribution. But Jamie was banned from travelling on the train, sub, airplanes or being anywhere where bombs could be set off.

At dinner the next evening Joseph informed them that his boss' son, Paul, had almost been kidnapped while recovering in hospital from appendicitis. But another teenaged boy had been kidnapped in his stead. Mr. Drevin himself was helping to fund the money to bring the teenager whose condition was perilous and had put his own life at risk to save his teenaged son. A day later the news had broke that the teenager had been found on a burning wreckage tightrope walking across a banner away from the burning building. He passed out almost as soon as the fire brigade got him down and was now recovering in hospital. Doctor Roger Hayward said there were no complications to his condition. The heart shaped faced news reporter finished by wishing the teenager well. After seeing a picture of the teenager covered in soot walking across the banner Jamie decided that he must be a circus performer. Once again no name was published which was strange considering all the public behind him.

The next evening Alex Rider returned home. Jamie doubted he'd be coming back to school any time soon having been shot under two weeks ago. Eliza gave Jamie a very knowing look when she told her mum that Alex was back. But Jamie changed the subject to her mum's plans for tomorrow which turned out to be a press conference for Nikolei Drevin and his Ark Angel Space Station at the Waterfront Hotel. Eliza warned Jamie that she wouldn't be home the next day so Jamie would have to make her own lunch and let herself in.

When Jamie's parents arrived home the next evening just after Jamie was wiping up after dinner. Eliza informed them that the CIA was investigating Drevin. She seemed thrilled by this gossip and of course this caused a rare argument between her parents. Joshua did work for the properties business side of things and didn't like his boss to be disrespected. On the next Saturday Joshua was watching the football - supporting Stratford East of course. Jamie was reading her school book for an English essay, 1984. Eliza was cooking a lasagne for the trio's dinner in the kitchen. Jamie may not have been watching the football but she could tell it was a dirty game from her father's repeated shouts of 'FOUL!' Joshua groaned twice telling Jamie that either Chelsea had scored or Stratford East had missed. When Joshua left at half time for a cup of tea moaning about it being two-nil down Jamie closed her book getting an apple from the fruit basket. The smell of dinner was simply wonderful. Eliza might not cook often but when she did it was to die for! Jamie winced some time during the second half when Joshua cheered so loudly that the whole street could hear them. Jamie looked up to see that Stratford East had scored. Not long after Jamie thought her dad had lost it.

'Come on,' he begged, 'come on, come on, come on …'

He continued to mutter to himself. Jamie looked up in time to see the footballer kick the ball over the net. The game ended with cheers from the blue side and groans from the red. Jamie returned to her book as the striker who failed his penalty was interviewed still in his dark red stip. Her dad seemed to have lost the ability to speak and looked ready to murder the man who'd lost him the match. That evening a report came through announcing that Adam Wright the Stratford East striker had been killed by Force Three using a pendent made of caesium. Jamie knew from Chemistry lessons that this was an alkali metal that would set Wright on fire as soon as it came in contact with water which made sense as he died in a shower. Joshua said it was probably a good thing that Drevin was out of the country for his rocket launch for the next few days.

A week later it was Sunday when Joshua returned home having only gone for about an hour. It turned out that Drevin had got where he was today by doing deal with several criminal organisations and killed whoever got in his way. In the end when the CIA came to arrest him Drevin tried to escape. During his escape attempt Drevin crashed and shot his son, Paul. Paul Drevin was alive and recovering in a hospital in Barbados with his mother. But Nikolei was killed in the crash. Now Joshua was out of work and so were many others of those working for Drevin. The Ark Angel project was finished. Joshua was soon able to get back his old, lower paid job before he had been scouted by Drevin on a building site in London – Owain's London Propety Development. It wasn't as highly paying but with Eliza's articles they could pay the bills. The news also came that in an explosion gone wrong all five members of Force Three had been killed. The last anyone heard of Ark Angel was that the module with the chimp landed in the sea of the Australian Ocean.


	7. Alex Rider Returns

7. Alex Rider Returns

It was early October when Mr. Black the Geography teacher told them that the G8 summit would be in session in a month's time. This was a group of Politicians discussing poverty and climate change. Mr. Black didn't think much of them saying that the politicians were not going to do anything but talk changing nothing. Mr. Black seemed much more convinced with the Reef Encounter which was going on at exactly the same time organised by some celebrities determined to do good. These celebrities included Rob Goldman the singer, Crispin Faye the millionaire, the ex-president of Ireland, Eve Taylor the Actress, Belle Watson the model, Princess Anne, Charlie Westwood the fashion designer, and David Russell the TV producer all of who were believers in protecting the world. The public had high hopes for these eight celebrities.

November came and Remembrance Day came - and passed quickly. Jamie wondered about the names of those who had died for the country. Jamie felt enormous respect for them. The thirteenth of November brought news with it. The news was that of a business in Bangkok going on fire and then being dragged under the river. Jamie heard about this whilst passing Donnays, Pizzahut, Clarks, New Look, Clares, Sommerfield and Unwin Toys before entering a Tresspass looking for a new waterproof jacket. Jamie ended up choosing an aqua coloured one with a purple hood. Before Jamie went home to read Animal Farm for her English homework the next day; her teacher had a thing about George Orwell.

A couple weeks later Jamie was coming to ask her parents whether she could go on a trip to parliament and sign the permission slip. Eliza was more than happy to agree to this just as a report about the Reef Encounter came on. Jamie thought that Goldman was very controversial saying that it was not the politicians who would solve poverty. Of course, the prime minister disagreed. But Jamie felt she was in two minds. So when the day of the G8 summit and Reef Encounter arrived Jamie decided to listen to reports on both conferences.

Alex Rider returned to school the next week as usual battered and bruised. The teachers failed to be surprised as they handed him the report that everyone else had received last week. The only one excited to see Alex back again was Tom Harris – everyone else just ignored Brookland's legend. On the day that Alex arrived back London had become full of Christmas decorations and the weather had frozen. Alex seemed to find it worse than everyone else. When asked where he had been Alex replied that he had glandular fever. But everyone knew he was lying or he wouldn't have got a suntan! But then Jamie supposed that Alex may have had gone on R&R when recovering from his bullet wound. On the Friday Jamie heard Alex arrange to go to a football match with Tom Harris. He also commented he had to visit the bank. Tom's response was strange he looked both worried and excited at the same time. That night Jamie was returning from the cinema when she heard a shout.

'Sabina!' Alex seemed surprised.

But Jamie had known for weeks that Sabina would be visiting over the Christmas holidays. But Jamie supposed as Alex had been out of the country he may not have heard. Jamie decided to be kind and move away from the reunited couple even if her heart burned with jealously against the older girl.


	8. The School Trip

8. The School Trip

The next thing Jamie heard was that, once again, Alex was going on holiday with Sabina. This time to Scotland for a week where Edward was working on an article for the GA, the newspaper he now worked for, about the Charity King – Desmond McCain. She had heard that they would be going to McCain's Celebrity Charity Hogmanay Celebration that was in all the papers. Jamie was dead jealous; a famous party and Alex Rider! No she wouldn't think of the school bad boy like that. So she turned to her geography, GM, essay which the teacher had set them over the holidays.

Alex and the Pleasures came home early after their holiday was interrupted by a crash into a frozen lock on the frozen Scottish road. A few days later Sabina and her parents had returned to Sans Francisco. The new school term began the next day where Jamie wondered where the holiday had gone. Jamie heard Miss Bedfordshire and Alex have a chat whilst waiting outside her History classroom.

'No running in the corridor, Alex,' she said stepping into Alex's path whilst Alex had been walking quite calmly along the corridor.

'Hi Miss Bedfordshire,' Alex greeted her cheerfully; they'd always been very close.

'It's good to see you. Did you have a nice Christmas?' she asked obviously surprised to see him still in school.

'Yes, thanks,' Alex said obviously not wanting to go into the car crash. Jamie was surprised at how well he could lie – like a professional.

'And do you plan to stay with us for the whole term. It would certainly make a nice change!' truer words had never been spoken Jamie thought about Alex's legendary absences.

'I hope so,' Alex replied sounding genuine. But then again he'd sounded the same when saying that he had a good holiday when he'd almost drowned.

'Maybe you should eat more fruit. You know. An apple a day …' Miss Bedfordshire joked.

'I'll give it a try,' Alex seemed to want to get to History as soon as possible.

As soon as the register was taken the whole year went to the Sports Hall for assembly. They sang All Creatures Great and Small for Mr. Brey ever the Christian. The whole school singing together was horrifically out of tune. But it seemed to make the headmaster pleased.

'Respect for others; respect for yourself; above all, respect for the community,' Mr Brey began. 'I introduce Mr. Newman who will be taking over Physics from Mrs Grayson who retired in October. Mrs Foster will be leaving in March to have a baby and Miss Welsh will be moving schools. One last thing I'm very happy to tell you that the science block is finally open again after the mysterious fire which did so much damage last year.' Was it Jamie's imagination or did Alex shift guiltily at this. 'I hope you'll enjoy the new facilities. I wish you all a hard working and successful term!'

After lunch Jamie went to Geography where Mr. Gilbert and Alex were (both of which she fancied). This was probably why she was failing geography – she couldn't concentrate!

'I hope you've all thought a little about this serious subject,' Jamie had wrote twelve pages on it because without any distractions she was able to do well and wanted to show off to Mr. Gilbert. 'I'm going to want to see your written work completed by half-term. And I've got good news,' he began handing out permission slips. 'At the end of last term I wrote to Greenfields Bio Centre in Wiltshire. I'm sure you know who they are,' Jamie didn't and by the looks on everyone else faces they didn't either. 'They're always in the news,' doesn't mean that teenagers watch it Jamie thought. 'Greenfields is a private organisation, one of the world leaders in plant science and microbiology. They've been doing more than anyone else to develop new techniques in genetic engineering and they've got a huge facility at the edge of the Salisbury Plain. I asked if we could visit – and rather to my surprise they agreed. To be honest with you, I didn't think they'd allow school visits because so much of their work is secret. But we'll be heading down there next week. You'll need permission from your parents and I'll hand out forms at the end of the lesson. Don't forget to get them signed! Now I want to find out how you're getting on with your projects,' he said heading over to the blackboard now. 'But first of all I asked you to come up with some of the pros and cons of GM crops. Can anyone give me an example of how this science had helped society?' Mr. Gilbert looked around the room at Alex who appeared to be daydreaming. 'Rider … Rider …' he repeated.

'I'm sorry sir?' asked Alex.

'You don't turn up to school very often, Rider. But it would be nice if you actually listened when you did. Hale?' Mr. Gilbert turned to James Hale.

'GM science can make crops grown extra vitamins,' he said. 'And there was a special for of rice that was changed so it could grow underwater for a few weeks without dying.'

'That's right,' smiled Mr. Gilbert. 'Obviously it was very useful in countries with too much rainfall. Anyone else ..?'

The class continued like this; the end came and they were all given permission slips to take home to their parents. That evening Alex arrived back at his home late and a few hours later a handsome man arrived on their doorstep. The next day when Jamie came down to breakfast to see a scowling Elizabeth reading an article saying that a journalist had been killed. Jamie hoped it was no one Eliza was friends with but thought the picture looked strangely like the man visiting Alex's yesterday. Brother?

'Poor guy,' said Jamie.

'Stabbed,' said Eliza. 'I always thought he was a bit of an idiot but he didn't to deserves that!'

The next day it turned out that the idiotic journalist hadn't been killed it was someone's mistake. The next week was the day of the Geography trip. The school bus turned off at Junction Five heading through Marlborough and onto the Salisbury Plain. They arrived at Greenfields and much to Jamie's shock there was more security systems than the airport and a small army of guards.

'Please don't be alarmed by all the security,' Mr. Gilbert said over the bus's intercom system not sounding at all convinced. 'A lot of work they do here at Greenfields is sensitive. They have to protect themselves from competitors and journalists and that sort of thing, and some of the plants they grow here have to be contained. I'm afraid we are all going to have to be searched as we go in built shouldn't take long. Please remember to leave all camera and mobile phones on the coach. They'll be perfectly safe but they won't be allowed inside.'

All the teenagers groaned at this. The general teenage consensus was that mobiles were their life and being separated from them was a heinous crime. Jamie along with all her friends pulled out her mobile; hers a red blackberry leaving it on her seat. Before pulling her black and silver Adidas backpack on. They were searched and then an ugly, blonde scientist came forward.

'Good afternoon may I welcome you to Greenfields Bio Centre. I am the supervisor here. My name is Dr. Myra Bennett, and I will be looking after you during your visit. We gave not had a visit from a school before. Any photography or recording is forbidden. When you leave this coach, everyone of you will be searched. This was agreed with your school when you were invited. All mobile phones are to be left behind. You will be with us for two hours. We will start by looking at the laboratories, where you will see some of our techniques including genetic transformation, cloning and the biolistic particle delivery system – we call it the gene gun – that fire new DNA into plants. The gene gun was developed by our director, Leonard Straik. You will visit the green houses and storage facilities are cultivated and keep fruits and vegetables, some of which have never before existed on this planet. After that you will be taken to our lecture theatre,' here Myra Bennett pointed to a white building. 'There will be a discussion about the need for GM technology and the way it can help the future of the planet. And finally you are invited to our canteen for a cup of our own Greenfields Bio Centre Blend Coffee, which had been genetically modified to deliver a more satisfying flavour. Please do not at any time separate from the group. Some of the guards are a little nervous and I would be very sorry if any of you delightful young people were asked to leave. Also, do not touch anything. You will be standing close to many chemicals and plant specimens. Any of them could be dangerous. Are there any questions?' she asked in a way that told them she hoped there weren't.

'What's in there?' asked Daisy Harrison fingering her dirty blonde hair.

'We call that the Poison Dome. For many years Greenfields has been researching natural poisons, toxins such as Ricin and Botulin which occur in nature but than kill human beings. Inside the Poison Dome we grow some of the deadliest plants on the planet, including water hemlock, deadly nightshade, elephant's ear, death cap mushroom and castor beans. The Manzanilla tree has attractive fruit which you may choose to swallow. If you do so, it will kill you instantly. There is also a white resin dripping out which will blister your skin or blind you. The leaves of the Ongaonga from New Zealand only need to touch you to produce hideous burns. It might interest you to know that the common nettle – Urtica Dioica – which you may find growing in your garden injects you with five neurotransmitters when it strings you. The nettles inside the Poison Dome have been genetically modified so they will sting you with five hundred neurotransmitters. I would like to be able to tell you the pain of such a death but, in truth, I do not have enough imagination. We are particulary interested in the ways poisons interact so you can find animal life in there, including specimens of the blue dart frog, which releases lethal toxins from it skins, the banana spider, the Taipan snake and the marbled cone snail. A single drop of slime will kill and elephant-'she then looked at the students. 'If any of you would like to visit the Posion Dome, please let me know. The visit will probably last about fifteen seconds before you die horrible. Very well. Let us head over to the laboratories. I will ask your teachers to take a roll call when we enter and again when we leave.'

The class went into one of the taller buildings. They met Dr. Charles Rose a young, eccentric, scientist who showed them something to do with DNA. Jamie saw a red light begin to blink when Dr. Rachel Smith began talking about using nitrogen to freeze-dry pumpkin plants and put them into seed banks. This was when Jamie realised that Alex Rider was yet again missing. All you had to do was turn your back on that trouble maker and he'd vanish. Jamie was worried about him; with the poisons, guards, cameras and searches Alex could end up in serious trouble. There was another roll call.

'Rider?' called Mr. Gilbert.

'Here, sir,' Tom Harris answered for his friend.

Dr. Li Leung a Chinese scientist was next to talk to the class with a missing pupil. Dr. Leung demonstrated the gene gun in her basement. Jamie wondered what it would be like to work in a place with no natural light. She then shuddered – this is why she wanted to be a spy; plenty of action!

'The gene gun is a very effective way to deliver new DNA into a plant. This is done by a system known as Biolistic particle deliver-'

Suddenly Dr. Bennett interrupted Dr. Leung in a very serious and bossy voice leaving no room for an argument.

'I am very sorry, boys and girls. I am afraid we are going to have to end your visit to Greenfield. An emergency situation has arisen and you must return to your coach at once.'

'Wait a minute-'Mr. Gilbert began indigantly.

'There will be no argument,' Dr. Bennett interrupted. 'We will take the back staircase. Your driver has been instructed to meet you around the side of the building.'

They all filed away without Alex that Jamie suspects was the cause of all the trouble. No one else even noticed he was missing, apart from Tom and she suspected from the way Tom and James were talking – James. They got onto the bus Jamie looked around unable to see Alex anywhere. The bus was off across the Salisbury Plain. Tom Harris suddenly groaned, loudly.

'Sir I think I'm going to be sick,' he moaned.

Tom Harris and Alex Rider entered. Alex was covered in glass, sweat and blood. He looked exhausted and in pain. His hand was swollen. The two teachers seemed to be in shock but then again so were the students. Only Alex Rider could cause this amount of uproar for the Greenfields staff, the Brookland staff and students.

'Rider!' Mr. Gilbert gasped. 'What are you doing out of the coach? What happened to you?' he said looking at the state of the teenager.

'He fell out of the window, sir. It's lucky we stopped,' Tom explained. Only James and Jamie knew he was lying. Or so Jamie thought.

'I don't believe a word of it! The windows don't even open …' well there goes that lie thought Jamie looking at the lost look on Mr. Gilbert.

'It was the back door,' Tom said quickly.

'Well … You'll see headmaster first thing tomorrow morning,' he said pushing the responsibility onto somebody else. 'Now get back to your seat.'

Jamie watched the two boys walk to their seats at the back. The next day everyone at Brookland was talking about Alex Rider's latest episode in his line of strange behaviour and his exclusion. That night there was a news report saying that the old film studio – Elm's cross – had been burned down by vandal during the day. The next day, once again, Alex was missing from school. People said he was angry at his expulsion so was avoiding school. A week later a news report came through that a massive dam in Kenya had fell apart flooding fields for miles around. This was followed by the fact that a gunman or terrorist has targeted a small airport in Kenya. Desmond McCain had been caught up in the chaos and killed; his charity had shut down over night but not many people knew why no one had been left to take over if anything happened to McCain.

Another thing was that Alex had been involved in a fire and was now in hospital with burns and a sprained ankle. But he was recovering and should be back to school in a month.


	9. Goodbye Alex Rider

9. Goodbye Alex

Yannis Ariston Xenopolos the Greek tycoon was dying and according to the news it was a medical miracle that he was still alive. The news had been going on for many months but recently it had become a subject of much gossip after he was spotted in a London museum seconds before the shooting.

It had been March when Jamie heard the news about the shooting in the British Museum. Several people had died there. The police released a statement saying this was the result of a terrorist organisation and they were looking for the man responsible. No picture was shown. Jamie had only just caught the report while telling her mother that she was leaving for school. Alex Rider had been there for over a month – due time for another of his mysterious absences. Jamie knew from Sabina that he was planning to visit her during the Easter holidays which he did.

By June Alex still hadn't had any more prolonged absences. There was the average cold or flu but nothing that made him come back looking like he'd been beaten up. People were beginning to hope that Alex was back on the straight and narrow. Those who had stopped talking to him because of the lies were coming back to him. He was regaining the friends he had lost and the teacher's faith were restored in him; especially those in the maths and science departments. But Jamie couldn't help but notice him sometimes look out of the window as though bored as if he wanted to do something else. When news reports came on about deaths and terrible things he sighed as if he wanted to do something about them. As if he knew he could have stopped them but didn't; always at this time Tom shook his head and Alex would relax.

That day it was morning maths with Mr. Donovan where they were doing there starters.

'Ok,' he called out. 'We're going to start with a warm-up. In three of these diagrams X equals forty-five degrees. You've got five minutes to tell me which, and the first person to finish wins this week's bonus prize.'

'I hope it's better than last week's bonus prize,' called out Martha Evans from beside Jamie. Jamie had to agree with her red haired friend; a box of chalk wasn't much of a prize even if she did win it. She ended up giving them to her six year old neighbour who had been decorating the street ever since.

'The last one to finish gets a page of negative multiplications to take home,' Mr. Donovan replied with a smile.

Jamie joined in with the other teenagers groan.

'Look at Rider,' muttered Daisy Harrison from her other side.

Jamie looked to where Alex was sitting looking unfocused. He put down his pen and closed his eyes. It looked as though something was really bothering him; almost as if he was in pain.

Spencer Clyde Daisy's red haired boyfriend was pinging rubbers at Michael Johnson using a ruler. Stephen McGregor the big blonde boy snickered at his friend. Mr. Donovan, however, was not impressed.

'If you want to stay in the top group, Spencer, try not to behave like a Year Five. Okay?'

'Yes, sir,' retorted Spencer whose face was read as his hair, dark brown eyes blazing.

'Two more minutes. You should have cracked nearly all of them by now.'

Jamie returned to the last triangle. Suddenly Alex lurched backwards as if having a fit. There was sweat on his brow and his brown eyes were wide sparkling with anger that made Jamie shudder.

'Alex?' asked Mr. Donovan.

Jamie stared at Alex in wonder; what now? It seemed to her that there was always something going on with Alex!

'Get down!' Alex said urgently. 'Someone's shooting at us.'

'What?' Mr. Donovan demanded way out of his depth.

Jamie, Fred Payne, Martha Evans, James Hale and Rory Smith stood up. Jamie saw the splinters and realised that Alex was telling the truth. Already fear and panic was spreading.

'Get down!' Alex shouted again.

Jamie wondered what Alex was involved in to get him shot at … again. She remembered the assassination attempt in September. But this … it wasn't just Alex… Maybe that was why nobody moved – they were in shock! Except Alex who seemed to take this as if he was regularly shot at. The Tom Harris screamed as he was shot in the arm. Jamie could see the colour draining from his skin as the whole class turned to stare at him.

'Everyone on the floor!' Mr. Donovan shouted.

Only two of the students didn't dive for cover. Alex seemed to be watching out for everyone else. And Tom Harris was in too much pain to move a hand gripping his injured, bleeding arm. Alex ran at Tom Harris knocking the boy out of view of the window. Tom Harris yelled out in pain all colour leaving his face. Then the fire alarm went. Tom Harris was bleeding but Alex was looking after him. Alex was the only one in the room regaining any semblance of being calm and in control.

'Nobody move! We're safe here. The police and fire engines will be on their way!' shouted Mr. Donovan.

Suddenly Alex placed Tom Harris in the care of James Hale. He was on his feet, his eyes burning with fury.

'Alex – what do you think you're doing?' Hannah Tyler cried out.

'Don't leave, Alex! You've got to stay here!' Mr. Donovan stared after the blonde hair disappearing around the corner.

Brookland was let out early. Eliza picked up Jamie before the press came to interview the witnesses and after the police had taken all their statements. Jamie knew they were all going to see psychologists over the next few weeks, especially those in Mr. Donovan's maths class. Tom Harris was in hospital surrounded by friends, excluding Alex who hadn't been seen since he ran off after the shooting, on BBC1 news.

Alex was back in his house. Jamie had seen him cycle back a few hours later looking completely exhausted. According to the news and the police it was a local nut with an air rifle that had fired at Brookland. Both Eliza and Joseph had been terrified that their youngest child and only daughter had been in so much danger. All Jamie's brothers had called her making sure she was okay. They were furious that no headway had been made into finding the gunman.

Jamie did not go to school for the rest of the week as it had been shut to give the teachers and pupils' time to recuperate. Jamie did hear that a helicopter had crashed into The Thames. The police were looking for the unknown pilot and passenger. Joseph, who had taken the week off due to family problems, said Yannis Ariston Xenopolos had died from cancer. Jamie thought her dad was just trying to talk about anything that didn't involve his daughter being in danger.

Jamie still wanted to be a spy despite her realisation that guns weren't like in the TV. It was scary; simple as that. Jamie now wanted to be a spy to stop events like this traumatising others. But she decided not tell her father about this; he'd probably have a premature heart attack.

That evening while trying to make her mother stop strangling – er hugging – her Jamie spied two people get out an expensive black jag and entering Alex's house. His guardian looked very disapproving. She remembered the severe, black haired, cold eyed, woman from when Alex was shot. It seemed that where trouble was she and Alex were never far behind. The other was a completely grey man. Jamie finally managed to get her mother into the door.

The next thing Jamie heard was that Alex and Jack had left the country. No one knew where they had gone; not even Tom Harris. Or so he said but as Alex's best friend she knew he was keeping more than one secret about the strange teenager. This made Jamie sure that the attack on Brookland wasn't as random as everyone believed this was another attempt on Alex's life. Who the hell wanted a teenaged boy dead that badly?

As the weeks went on everyone was going on about an American politician giving a speech in Cairo. Just before she arrived there was a terrorist attack at a market in Cairo. This was followed the next day by a shooting in the middle of Cairo presumably by the same terrorists. Tourists and locals were both interviewed at the scene of the detestation.

A few weeks later Jamie was in politics class. Mrs. Brennan had decided that they were to watch to American's Secretary of State's speech. There were two thousand people in the crowd; the front row taken up by Egyptian politicians, sheikhs, diplomats, and business people all looking there best in suits and dresses. Also amongst the crowd were camera men, journalists, TV reporters, technicians, rich and influential people, and a gang of school children. Jamie could see the shadows move and assumed they were the security personal. One who looked scarily like Alex Rider? But what could Alex be doing in Cairo? No it was just a coincidence … wasn't it? It was just a bad picture, or a relative, or something. Judging by the whispers that had broken out throughout the class and Mrs. Brennan's shocked look Jamie wasn't the only one who had noticed this.

The secretary of state was due to be on stage any minute now. The Egyptian President was speaking in Arabic. Luckily there were subtitles informing those watching in Britain what was being said so Jamie could understand that his speech was on democracy throughout the world. Then the American Secretary of State, Isla Black, came forward to stand between two flags in a white spotlight; one American and the other Egyptian. She was a middle-aged woman with straight prematurely, silver-grey hair all done in a bun and grey-blue eyes. She was a little plump and compared to the Egyptian President, Ammon Hotep, very short. She wore a grey skirt and blazer and a white blouse with a blue scarf around her neck. She was looking very hot in the Egyptian night. She began to speak.

'Good evening, ladies and gentleman. It's a real pleasure to find myself back in Egypt, a country that has always been a good friend to democracy. It's certainly warm this evening,' hence why she was sweating profusely. Jamie thought she should really take off her grey blazer. 'But it's nothing compared with the warmth of your hospitality,' she said and to Jamie she was obviously sucking up. But Hotep appeared not to notice as he smiled at the middle-aged woman. 'The point of my talk this evening is friendship.' Jamie thought that Britain might come into this given that Britain and America were long term allies. 'Who are the long-term partners? Who can we still trust in this rapidly changing world? The United States has always valued its special relationship with countries all over the world. However, I believe that with the shift in global power, we gave to look at those relationships again. One country in particular has, in my view, failed to move forward with the times. That country is our friend and will remain our friend. But I think it is time to recognize that it no longer has very much influence in international affairs. We all know which country I'm referring to –'Isla Black began.

Then….

'JULIUS!' a shout was heard.

Jamie thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar. But it was slightly depressed, angry, and more serious than any voice Jamie had ever heard. Yet at the same time she could tell the voice wasn't a man's but nor was it a woman's. Not that it was a young child's. It seemed the voice was in the progress of breaking? Then a sharp, cracking sound echoed from the screen. Jamie remembered the sound from the shooting a few weeks earlier. Someone was trying to assassinate the American Secretary of State!

Before anyone had time to blink Isla Black had been disappeared Jamie hoped that she had just been rushed off the stage by her security men back to the Egyptian Embassy. But no one knew if she was alive or dead. Then the cameras cut out. Jamie didn't know what had happened only that it was another Herod Sayle. Around her everyone was whispering not excitedly as with Sayle. No they now knew that guns weren't toys, even those who weren't in Mr. Donovan's maths class had friends or had heard the shots from their classrooms. They were white faced hoping everyone would be okay!

Later they heard that it was some terrorist movement in Cairo who had been causing so many problems over the last few days which had since been shut down. The weapon, an Arctic Warfare Snipe Rifle, had been confiscated by the Egyptians. An American security man had been shot but the secretary of state was in a hospital Cairo. No one knew exactly what had happened due to the fact that the witnesses had been in shock themselves. Also there had been accidents during by the stampeding crowd in their hurry to get out of the line of fire. There were pictures of crowds of well dressed, high to do people standing in the Cairo storm; for once there was plenty of rain pouring down from all around. It looked like The Great Flood in pictures from the bible. There were flashes of lightening from behind the assembled crowd outside the hall.

A week later Alex Rider left his home forever; the house had gone up on the market. Jamie supposed the money would go to his inheritance fund or something. Jamie was just walking home from school at this time. She saw the teenaged boy with eyes hollowed out in grief. He looked completely wretched as he dragged several large suitcases with him. She had seen Edward Pleasure guide the boy out. Edward had been living with Alex for the last two days. The few times she had seen Alex and Edward together Alex seemed out of it and Edward kept throwing Alex worried glances that Alex either missed or ignored. Jamie didn't know what had happened at this time. Later she heard his guardian had been killed. Jamie realised how much he had cared for her and how hard this had hit the orphaned boy. Sabina had told her that Alex was going to be living with them. Jamie hoped Alex would finally heal now. Sabina was excited about her boyfriend coming to live with her.


	10. A Familiar Stranger

10. A Familiar Stranger

At the beginning of July a young family moved into the house previously owned by the Riders. Jamie was sent over with a box of chocolate and blueberry muffins home-made by Eliza to give to the new neighbours. The door was opened by a young woman with lots of dark curls. She had grey eyes and was shorter than Jamie was which was saying something considering Jamie was only fifteen. She was carrying a little girl on the hip of her swollen belly (obviously expecting another little monster). The little girl had dark brown eyes so very unlike her mother's that Jamie assumed that she had inherited them of her father wherever he was. The girl's hair was not as curly as her mother's but wavier than Jamie's long black hair at the minute tied back in a pony tail.

'Hello I'm Jamie Penhallow from over the road my mum sent me over with some muffins to welcome you to the neighbourhood,' smiled Jamie.

'Hello Jamie,' smiled the woman. 'Would you like to come in I've just put the kettle on.'

'If you're not to busy,' Jamie said uncertainly.

'Oh no I would just love a local to tell us the wonders of the neighbourhood. We moved here for my husband's job you see he works at The Royal and General Bank,' she gushed obviously proud of her husband. But Jamie was disquieted knowing that The Royal and General was where Alex got shot outside of. 'Very brave too,' she smiled at the teenager.

Jamie sat down on the coach and looked around. There were things still in boxes but at least half of them were opened. Jamie felt a little guilty for interrupting the pregnant woman's unpacking. But supposed if the woman accepted she could help them. Then she wondered where the husband was considering that it was because of him they had moved, it was then Jamie realised that the woman wasn't from London due to her broad accent. She couldn't quite place it so looked around waiting for the woman to come back. She had sat on a brown coach with turquoise cushions on it. There was a light wooden coffee table where the woman put down her cups of tea and a TV set by the fireplace. The little girl was colouring in a book.

'Would you like me to help with the unpacking?' asked Jamie.

'Oh no dear,' smiled the woman, 'my husband Ben will be down as soon as he's finished upstairs. BEN!' she called. 'WE HAVE A GUEST!'

This was all she said as soon a young man appeared. He seemed to be about twenty-four or five. His hair was darker than his wife's and daughter's was but not quite black. Jamie could see where the little girl got her dark brown eyes from. Jamie thought he was very handsome with an air of danger around him. His well toned muscles and tall physique Jamie thought he looked more like a soldier than a banker. But she supposed Alex's uncle looked the same; maybe all bankers were like this. He had the same dark look as Alex; that of a war veteran. He even watched her in the same way judging whether or not she was threat. He held himself the same balancing on the balls of his feet. Suddenly the man smiled evidently deciding Jamie was not a threat!

'Hello has my wife introduced herself yet?' he smiled looking like he knew the answer. Jamie saw the woman colour. 'That's my Mhari,' he smiled and she smiled back. 'Well I'm Ben Daniels and this is sometimes absent minded wife –'

'Oi!' said the hormonal woman.

'You know it's true,' quipped the Ben.

'Mhari and our wonderful four year old daughter – Katie,' he ruffled the girl's hair. Katie giggled, 'and our unborn son who hasn't got a name yet I like Alex. But Mhari likes Kaleb, ah well I'll have my way in the end.'

'No you won't,' scowled Mhari.

'I like Alex,' squealed Katie.

'An Alex used to live here,' said Jamie thoughtfully. Ben didn't look surprised at this information but Mhari groaned, 'what?' asked Jamie.

'It's a sign,' smirked Ben. 'Our son will be Alex Daniels.'

'Looks like I'm outnumbered,' sighed Mhari.

'Don't you like the name?' asked Jamie.

'I do just I think Kaleb is better but I do agree Alex is a strong name,' smiled Mhari. 'After Ben's colleague as well,' it might have been Jamie imagination but she thought that Ben tensed up for a second.

'Do I smell home baking?' Ben asked. I scrutinized him trying to figure out whether or not he was purposely changing the subject. In the end I decided that it had been an accident as he had relaxed again.

'Yes Jamie here brought us some delicious muffins,' each got a muffin. Katie and Mhari got a chocolate on while Jamie and Ben settled on blueberry.

Jamie then helped the Daniels' family to unpack their stuff. This allowed the six month pregnant, Mhari Daniels, to put her feet up as Katie pottered around more of a hindrance than a help. But no one had the heart to tell her so. Jamie arrived back at her own home much late than intended and only because the Daniels' were about to have their dinner of macaroni cheese. Over the next few weeks Jamie saw a lot of the Daniels and was even once introduced to some friends of Ben's. A Scottish man with red hair and twinkling blue eyes called Dougie MacPhee, an ever frowning black man by the name of Adolphe Chevalier, and a hyperactive blonde with green eyes called Jason Higgins.

It was only a few months later in the middle of August during her summer holidays that Jamie heard from Sabina that Alex had moved back to London somewhere. The older girl sounded worried about her friend. But at the same time accepting like she had expected it to happen at some point but still hated the fact that her worst fears had been confirmed. Tom Harris was seen with Alex a few times but he still had the knack of disappearing for months on end according to Tom's group. Alex never did reappear at Brookland when school started up in September and Jamie thought that the teachers were glad about this; after all Alex was the problem boy!

Towards the end of Jamie's summer holidays and with her parents both working Jamie ended up being _baby sat _by her oldest brother, Zac, who was at work in Customs. Jamie hated being the youngest, she hated being babied by her five older brothers, and she was even the youngest in the year! She only just made it into their Year having been born on the thirty-first of August just before midnight, the cut off date for going to Year one. This made today her fifteenth birthday. What a lousy way to celebrate her birthday! Here she was stuck in customs with her older brother when she could be out partying with her friends at a night club or something. Emma had gone out to a Chinese bar. There was a new James Bond movie out in the cinemas that she had wanted to see with her friends. But no apparently just because there had been some terror attack in Edinburgh her parents were terrified and she wasn't allowed to go. It was all the way up north; Scotland wasn't even the same country! True enough she felt sorry for those who had been caught up in it but still.

It had been a week ago that the news came out. There had been a hostage situation at The Summer Festival. There had been a band of gun men surrounding the tourists according to the news the gun men were all dressed in black with turquoise bandanas. But just as they were about to shoot them all dead there had been a distraction in the form of The Camera Obscure being blown up. On the screens the whole world could see the orange flames licking the sky where a lithe figure seemed to be diving off the top. Nobody knew who the small figure was only that he had stopped a major plot because the gunmen rushed back to the Camera Obscure; it turned out that the Camera Obscure had been their Operations Base. They were planning to kill the tourists because they felt that Edinburgh as well as the rest of Scotland was becoming too commercialised too touristy. Jamie thought this was strange for two reasons.

One if they had managed to succeed in this plot wouldn't it have left marks on the famous city. Because she was sure that the bullets that missed would leave noticeable evidence all over the beautiful old town of Edinburgh. Especially considering that the attack had taken place in the middle of the Royal Mile. But Jamie supposed that these crack pots weren't exactly best known for their reasoning being insane and all. So it could be true on that account.

Two. If they were doing this all for Scotland – in their minds anyway – shouldn't they be wearing kilts, or something distinctly Scottish? At the time she wondered if bandanas might be Scottish. But no apparently, according to Google anyway bandanas originated from the East. So why would some, crazy, Scottish, activists be wearing them? Also, the colours? Wouldn't blue and white be more appropriate for Scotland?

Jamie had the distinct impression that the British public were being lied to. But Jamie's parents being parents told Jamie off for listening to conspiracy theories. The funny thing that there were no other theories to what had happened on the internet. After a while even Dean started to ignore Jamie when she tried to talk about her theory. It didn't take a genius to work out that no one was going to believe her. Jamie wondered if this was what Alex Rider felt like whenever he was gossiped about. Then she shook it off deciding that she better just let it drop, despite her best instincts to investigate. She thought she might be getting close because recently she had felt like she was being watched but soon as she turned around there was no one there. Feeling freaked out Jamie thought it would be by far safer not to do any sleuthing.

On the October holidays Jamie was once again left with Zac whilst her mother and father were working. Jamie couldn't wait till she turned sixteen then they would let her stay in the house on her own! Honestly everyone else she knew did. But according to Dylon (who had had the same problems at her age) the Penhallow parents were just really old fashioned. Probably had something to do with Grandpa Jimmy who had been a world war two veteran and had strict family values. Jamie couldn't remember him too well; being four when he died. But Zac said he "was a paranoid old bugger". Jamie had seen his Victoria's Cross and had deduced he had a hard war. But as much as people may call him paranoid she felt he was really brave.

Nobody at Customs could find anything to do with Jamie so they decided that she could come and sit with Zac whilst he translated for the refugees and immigrants. Jamie saw a lot that day. There was a young black woman with a girl barely ten years younger than her holding a rag muffin teddy which looked like it had been on the tip. The young woman had scars down her arms and the little girl was clutching the teddy as if for dear life. They were refugees fleeing from hostile conditions. There was a slim Indian teenager with very round brown eyes wearing a long turquoise dress. There were several Polish workers who managed to get in for labour usage.

Then came the biggest surprise of all. The teenager that Zac was working with; a fifteen year old, Russian boy whose family whole had just died in Russia and the government had managed to locate an English aunt. He had travelled from Russia to England. He wore grey trousers and a white shirt. His hair was messy, and blonde with chocolate brown eyes. Jamie knew who he was from the start. He would never forget Brookland's most mysterious and infamous pupil – ex-pupil. So the question was why was Alex Rider pretending to be a Russian immigrant? She could even see the "aunt" on the other side who didn't look to excited to see her orphaned nephew but looked at the teenager in the same way that a art dealer looked at a expensive painting knowing that it would bring them in the money.

'Alex?' asked Jamie in surprise.

The teenager looked at Jamie in confusion.

'Um Jamie,' said Zac slowly, 'the boy's name is Andrei Volsky.'

The boy looked up at Zac at the mention of his name.

'Are you sure?' asked Jamie.

'He doesn't even speak English,' replied Zac.

'Hello,' Jamie said hesitantly. Andrei looked at Jamie blankly. 'Oh you looked like someone I knew,' Jamie was blushing now at her mistake.


	11. The Hottie on the Motorbike

11. The Hottie on the Motorbike

Jamie returned to school the next week where they returned to past papers, equations and textbooks but sometimes she caught herself thinking of Alex's Russian twin. Ben Daniels left for work related business in America for a month returning in November. On the thirteenth of December Mhari went to the hospital to have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Alex Daniels was born around lunch time; Jamie's mother had been looking after little Katie at the time Alex was born. When Jamie first got to see Alex Daniels her impression was that of a little pink thing with a tuft of dark hair; he wore a blue baby grow the same colour as his still blue eyes. It was most likely they would change within the next three months but looking at him in his mothers arm was just so cute. This was the first time that Jamie thought she might actually want a child. Before she thought that they were just annoying crying things who always wanted something. But now Jamie was beginning to understand why people wanted to have children.

That day at school Jamie went to their table where her friends were sitting. Jamie had to admit she was talking obsessively about little Alex. Emma thought that there was little hope for Alex considering that he was named Alex. Jamie replied that we didn't know Alex's story so it was best not to judge. Emma sneered at her but Jamie thought she was being very unkind so turned to talk to Ruby until the bell rang for first period. Jamie and Michael left for Politics class with Mrs. Brennan. Michael was talking about his current boyfriend, Johnny. This was what she always like about Michael, he could talk without much – any – input from the over side while she was able to think.

In Politics Mrs. Brennan began talking about the differences between the Scottish parliament and the English parliament. But Jamie found herself taking little in with her thoughts still on the two Alexs. A work colleague that was what Ben had said. But Alex was a common name and Alex Rider was a common name so it couldn't be what she suspected! Could it? If it was she was sure that she would find out. After all in March the Daniels would be having a Christening so she would find out then if not earlier. After this Jamie felt it was much easier to go back to her work. An hour later the bell rang signalling end of period.

Jamie walked with Louise Evans to English where she sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. At the present time they were studying _Romeo and Juliet _for their finals. Jamie had come to the conclusion that all the characters were complete idiots. You had Romeo who had known Juliet for all of two hours before proposing to her. The young Montague fell in and out of love as quickly as breathing. Then there was the fact that he was so indecisive first he was trying to befriend Tybalt. Then he killed him despite the fact that Tybalt was his wife's cousin and he would be executed for his murder. Juliet was just as flighty and seemed not to care that her new husband had killed her cousin. Mercutio and Tybalt pointlessly fought. The nurse recommended marrying another man when she knew that Juliet was already married. The parents seemed not to care about their children until they died. The friar was only interested in his own personal gain not bothering with the fact that the marriage of two warring families was doomed to failure from the off. Mrs. Rees the English teacher walked in at this moment. And she soon began talking about the relative themes shown through out Shakespeare's use of language in _Romeo and Juliet. _After another hour the bell rang for break.

During break Jamie sat at her group of friends' table. Michael was showing them all pictures of him and his older boyfriend, Johnny, at the bar. During which Mr. Brey who managed to appear behind them confiscated the phone. But not before the Headmaster realised that one of his pupil's had been underage drinking. Mr. Brey dragged Michael to his office with threats of calling his parents about this, not that it would do any good. Michael himself was an orphan who lived near the school at a children's home so the social workers were often to busy with the younger children to deal with the older one's problems. At the end of break Michael came rushing back just as the bell rang looking short tempered.

Jamie walked with Martha and Daisy behind Michael who looked around glaring at everyone. Just over a year ago that glare scared everyone. But with Alex Rider's changes after his uncle's death no one was scare of Michael Wood's glare. Not after seeing Alex Rider's Death Glare. Jamie thought about the lat time Alex had been at Brookland the look of complete and utter fury when they had been shot at. Walking into the room Jamie remembered when they had been victims of a vicious sniper's attack. Not matter what the police said Jamie knew it hadn't just been some gunman. Sitting down between Martha and Daisy Jamie looked at the board where Mr. Donovan had started putting the starters on the board. Today they were doing polynomial equations. Jamie suppressed a groan; she hated polynomials! Apparently her sentiments were shared by Eve Ferguson of all people. Eve was the top of everything she did but apparently she hated polynomials. Finally the maths period was over and Jamie went to P.E.

She pulled on her black tracksuit bottoms, expensive blue running trainers, and white t-shirt. They had to wear black trousers and a white t-shirt for their P.E. lessons. As they were going to be outside at the tennis courts and it was winter Jamie thought it was a good idea to pull on a striped blue and white jumper. Jamie left with Jo as the two sporty ones in the group while everyone else groaned wanting to delay the time when they had to do the horrific thing known as exercise! Jamie and Jo played each other. In the end they head each one three sets by the time Mrs. Skye decided it was time to go in and get changed. Jamie showered herself with Dove Deodorant before she pulled on her blue shirt, grey trousers, grey shoes, silver-and-blue tie, and a dark blue blazer.

She waited for her friends to get their lunch from the canteen. Jamie herself never bought anything from the canteen. Not only was it unreasonably expensive but she never found that the school lunches were particularly nutritional. At least with making her own lunch she knew what was going into it. Of course, he friends weren't complaining – they could leave their bags and stuff with Jamie whilst they bought their own food. After this they talked about everything from boys to food to sport (well Jamie and Jo did the others just groaned). Sometimes Jamie hated being friends with so many girly girls. Jamie also managed to get in a good conversation with Martha, Daisy, Lindsey, Ruby, Winifred, and Belle about the books they were reading. This time it was Jo who looked like somebody had been murdered.

Jamie then left with Belle, Martha, and Winifred for history with Mr. Cuthbert the young history teacher who seemed to have been born to wear old men's clothing in his patched, tweed blazer and tartan trousers. The history teacher spoke with a broad Scottish accent. He began speaking about the Parliament Reforms of the early twentieth century which allowed woman to vote. Jamie wasn't paying much attention to this not finding anything interesting about democratic history. Jamie found war history far more interesting if it could be sad at times. Jamie realised she must have been daydreaming because she hadn't noticed Mr. Cuthbert begin talking to her.

'So Jamie you've decided tae grace mae with yer attention,' he said. 'So wit wiz the year that lassies got the same votin' rights as men?' he asked Jamie.

'Um,' said Jamie. 'Err was it 1918?' Jamie said hesitantly.

'No,' Mr. Cuthbert shook his head looking disapproving. 'Iona could yer help oot Jamie?'

'Only married woman over thirty got the vote,' Iona began. 'Whilst at this time all men over the age of twenty-one got the vote. It wasn't until 1928 did all people over twenty-one get the vote.'

'Thank yer Iona I hope Jamie learns from this,' Jamie blushed at this.

Iona gave Jamie an apologetic look at the whole embarrassing her issue. Soon the questions on social and political reform up to the present day were handed out on sheets of yellow paper. The class hurried to get it done. Jamie was quickly bored and spent her time talking to Lindsey about hot guys. Jamie purposely kept the conversation away from Alex Rider even though, in her opinion, he was the hottest of all. All in all Jamie was glad when the bell rang for Geography. The class filed into Mr. Gilbert's (the hottest teacher in the school) classroom for their lesson. In this class Jamie sat beside Ruby at the front of the class. Ruby didn't like sitting at the front of the class but Jamie wanted to be as close to Mr. Gilbert as possible. Michael teased Jamie mercilessly for this fact. Today they were learning about immigration something Jamie knew lots about thanks to her older brother's job. This was the one time that Jamie managed to show off to Mr. Gilbert. By the end of the class Mr. Gilbert was very pleased with her.

Then the end of day bell rang. They were given homework to find out the pros and cons of the increase in immigration to Britain. Jamie thought it wouldn't be too hard as all she had to do was phone up Zac when she got home and ask his view on things. Of course, he liked it as the more immigration that came through the more work he got. Jamie and Ruby met with Lindsey who was walking home with her sister (Ruby). Jamie already had managed to get her running things on whilst waiting for the other Sullivan girl.

'So what are you going to do tonight?' asked Lindsey.

'Homework,' sighed Jamie.

'Well we're going to help with the shop,' grinned Lindsey.

'Cool,' said Jamie.

'I'm only helping because dad's paying me,' smirked Ruby.

'Lucky,' said Jamie.

'Well I'm doing it because I like helping my parents,' Lindsey glared at her twin sister.

The three girls walked out into the milling crowds of the students that had seemed to come to a stand still. Jamie wondered what had made them come to a stop. Jamie moved forward leaving the Sullivan twins behind. She managed to get to the front. She realised they could have moved but were too interested in the motorbike who was leaning back looking completely at ease. The man – because his lithe muscles were definitely not female – he was dressed in black leathers and had a non-descript black helmet. The motorbike was a black Harley. Jamie may not have known much about motorbikes but had a vague feeling that Harleys were expensive. She wondered what was happening and why the man was not moving.

'Come on, come on, move on, move on. What's going on here?' Mr. Brey had come to see what the hold up was.

He stood stock still taking in the biker, the muscles and the feeling of danger that the biker sent out. Everyone else watched to see what would happen between the biker and the headmaster. The crowd was whispering excitedly. There hadn't been so much gossip material since Alex Rider had left for America. I could hear two senior students behind me exchanging bets over who would be forced to leave first. The rider still hadn't moved but he looked strangely familiar to me like I'd seen him before. But that was silly no one I knew rode a motorbike. I knew my parents would kill me if I came home with a motorbike, or a friend who had a motorbike. That was when Tom Harris made his appearance.

'Al,' smirked Tom, 'you don't half have a knack of causing a scene.'

The motorbike finally pulled off his helmet. And Jamie finally realised where she had seen the teenager before. The blonde haired teenaged boy who had been labelled as a problem boy was on an expensive motorbike. His hair was still messy from the helmet. His eyes were as dark as ever but he seemed happier than before. Jamie had the sense that Alex had grown into himself. He didn't look batter or bruised as he always did at school. He looked completely confident. Mr. Brey seemed to be trying to find the words to say to his ex-pupil. The ex-pupil in question seemed to be highly amused at something.

'Oh you know me,' he laughed. 'I'm an explosive kinda guy,' he laughed.

'Don't I know it,' laughed Tom.

The two boys seemed to be sharing an inside joke.

'Do you wanna a ride?' asked Alex.

'Sure,' said Tom grinning. 'When did you learn to ride?'

'Recently I'll tell you about it at home,' Alex grinned.

Alex chucked Tom a helmet identical to his own in almost every respect except one. It was baby pink! Tom looked mortified. Alex looked like he was about to have hysterics. The other children in Brookland weren't sure whether to tell Alex to leave and not drag another student down with them or laugh at Tom. Overall the students decided to laugh. Mr. Brey however looked upset for one reason or another. He probably thought that Tom was going to do an Alex; leave for months at a time then come back looking world weary and all battered up. He stepped forward to look at the teenager.

'Mr. Rider you can't just take a student with you like that!' he said looking scared.

'Why not?' demanded Tom.

'Mr. Brey,' said Alex calmly. 'Am I kidnapping him?'

'Well no,' admitted Mr Brey looking far out of his comfort zone.

'Am I doing anything illegal?' he seemed amused at this.

'No,' sighed Mr. Brey.

'I have a license,' he showed Mr. Brey an ID holder.

'It's out of school hours so you don't have any control over him, do you?' he asked.

'No,' agreed Mr. Brey with a sigh. 'Just don't drag him into your mess.'

'I'm not in any mess,' he seemed amused again.

'Fine just as long as he turns up for school tomorrow,' said Mr. Brey.

'I'll make sure he does,' smiled Alex, 'after all where would you get in the world without an education?' Alex seemed to be laughing at a private joke. Tom even snorted.

'I am not wearing that thing!' Tom said with certainty.

'Well then you can walk,' Alex said.

'I'll kill you,' said Tom.

'I'd like to see you try,' laughed Alex, 'come on you can be my girl.'

Tom hit Alex over the head as the two boys pulled on their helmets. Alex revved up the engine spinning around the corner looking hot and spinning away from his old house. People started moving again talking about Alex's reappearance to Brookland. The next day Tom reappeared as if nothing had happened. He looked happier than usual. He wasn't impressed with the helmet but otherwise he found it exciting. Over the next few months Alex would often pick Alex up but nothing changed. There were rumours that Alex was in a biker's gang or was a drug dealer or both and that was how he managed to afford to buy a motorbike. Tom just said he had inherited it. He seemed amused when he said this. Only then did Jamie realise that he was more like his best friend than Jamie had first thought.


	12. What Are You Doing Here?

12. What Are You Doing Here?

It was late March when the eight Penhallows were invited for the Christening of Alexander Kaleb Daniels. Zac had only met little Alex once but was especially excited to see what a baby was like considering his girlfriend of two years, Amy-Lee MacPhail was pregnant with his child. Amy was going to have the baby next September. Zac was wearing a dark blue suit and light blue silk tie to go with his baby blue eyes that he had inherited from mum's mum. Amy had her long ash blonde hair done in curls falling halfway down the back of her silk blue dress. She too had blue eyes but they were even paler than Zac's; she was positively blooming. Dylon was on holiday here anyway so was happy to join the rest of his family for a christening. He was wearing a white suit. Phillip who was on the police force happily married to his childhood sweetheart was happy to come and see what all the fuss was about. Phillip was in a black suit and a red tie. Nancy wore a black dress with a red bow to go with a night black hair and eyes. Huw had come down from Wales where he worked in a bank as a finance manager he wore s grey suit and bright yellow tie. Joss who was struggling on students' finances just wore his smartest old jeans and a white shirt with scruffy trainers. Jamie thought she looked pretty nice in black trousers and an emerald green blouse even is her mum thought she could look a little more feminine. Eliza was in a pink skirt and blazer with a white shirt underneath. Joseph was in a black suit and red tie.

They arrived at St. Augustine's Church with fifteen minutes to spare. When they arrived Ben was in a black suit and red tie. He was holding Katie who dressed in a bright pink dress. Mhari wore a dark green, short dress holding little Alex in her arms. The little boy was gurgling happily in his mother's arms dressed in a white smock. His eyes, bright blue still and according to Ben that meant they were going to stay like that looked at all the new and familiar people in excitement. Jamie looked around where she could see the milling people. There were the friends of Ben's that Jamie had seen before. There were friends of Mhari from when she had been a teacher.

That was when she heard it. The sound of a motorbike swinging around a corner was in her ears. Jamie turned to look from where the sound was. She saw the same kind Harley that Alex had been wearing the other day. Whoever was riding it wasn't dressed casually. No actually he had a James Bond kind of look to him. He wore the suit showing lithe muscles and a black bow tie done expertly. He stopped swung off the bike to the gaping crowds. The bike was now on its stand the biker standing calmly beside it. The young man took off the helmet. Jamie was surprised for a guy who no longer attended her school or lived anywhere near her Alex Rider certainly seemed to spend a lot of time running into her. There were several tutts at Alex's appearance but Alex appeared not to notice. If he did he didn't say anything about it.

Only Ben moved forward; Jamie had never seen him so happy as if his long lost child had come back. He moved forward leaving Katie with Mhari. He greeted Alex with a man hug like two brothers. Jamie wondered where they knew each other from. Then she remembered why little Alex was called Alex. He was named after a colleague of Ben's. But Alex was too young to work in a bank. He couldn't have much more than a shop job! But yet Jamie couldn't help but notice strange likenesses between Alex and Ben. The way they carried themselves; alert as if waiting for someone to attack them. The wariness and age old look in their eyes – eyes that have seen too much! They both kept themselves fit. And Jamie's couldn't help but remember whenever Alex had gone away he came back looking like he'd been beaten up. Ben was the same – whenever he went away for extended periods he too came back injured. It looked like these two men had a lot in common. Men? Alex was only a few months older than her; when did she start thinking of the boy who had gone to school with her as a man?

'Alex,' Ben had reached the blonde boy. 'How are you?'

'Fine, glad I could make it,' smiled Alex. 'Thought I couldn't for a while!' Alex admitted. 'But still I'm back now,' he grinned. Jamie had never seen Alex grin like this happy and grown up.

'Good you could,' smiled Ben.

'Shouldn't you be meeting and greeting?' asked Alex.

'I'm meeting you and greeting you,' replied Ben.

Alex rolled his eyes for once looking like the teenager he was, 'I meant at the door.'

'Well I was but I'm just glad your back,' was it Jamie's imagination or did she think Ben was saying he might not have come back!

'I have always in the past returned,' replied Alex.

Ben quickly returned to the door picking Katie back up and welcoming people to the Christening. People were throwing Alex glances. His method of transport, his relationship with the father, and his age despite his maturity was something to be talked about. It seemed Alex was just a magnet for attention even if it did annoy him. The guests took their places on the pews. Jamie couldn't help but notice the fact that Alex was in the seat where the godfather sat beside a tall, slim, woman with dark, straight hair and the same eyes as Mhari. Jamie supposed that she was related to Mhari.

Soon Alex and the woman whose name was Irene McMann stood up. This was when Jamie realised Alex Rider was going to be Alex Daniels' godfather. But he was barely much more than a kid himself, and a drop out kid at this! He seemed nervous about something or other. The Priest an old man called Geoffrey with grey curling hair and peaceful, contented baby blue eyes. His eyes looking so different from the dark brown, hard, sad, old, fiery eyes of the two fit, young men beside him. The service was read by Geoffrey the priest before the small party of people left for the after party.

Jamie then left the church and road to the Daniels' home in the dark blue Nitroen with her parents. She had wanted to have a word with Alex. But apparently he had already left on the motorbike. Alex didn't seem to be one to hang around for long. She saw him at the after party at his old house he seemed not to be surprised at any changes that may have occurred since he lived there. Not that she would know having never been friends with Alex and Alex having never been a party thrower or goer for that matter she had never been invited to the inner workings of the Rider household. When she, her mother and father arrived at Alex's old house the first thing they saw was Alex's motorbike parked at the side of the road. Alex himself was nowhere to be seen until the house was opened and suddenly he was inside. Jamie wasn't sure if he'd been inside before or had slipped in as the door was opened; Jamie doubted she'd ever find out either.

Alex was chatting happily with ever hyper Jason Higgins. Jason Higgins seemed to be trying to get some more sugary cake but Alex wisely decided the man didn't need any sugar. Alex looked happy with the man Jamie knew was a soldier. Jamie had often wondered how Ben knew the three soldiers. But looking at Alex with him now she realised that they had the same relationship as Ben and the soldiers did. Jamie wondered how in the world had Brookland's bad boy manage to fall in with a group of soldiers and a banker. Jamie decided that as the French man dragged his team mate away that she would have to confront Alex. A prospect Jamie was not looking forward to in the slightest. In truth Alex intimidated her both because despite everything she still fancied him, and he had soldiers' eyes. Jamie took a breath and walked over to the boy who used to be in her school.

'Jasmine Leslie Penhallow,' smiled Alex. Jamie had no idea how the other teenager knew her full name, nor how he knew she as coming to talk to him as Jamie thought she had been concealing her emotions well. Obviously not, 'you need practice at the whole hiding your emotions,' he leaned down and whispered into her right ear. 'A good tip is to portray emotions associated with other things. Say your feeling down think of your best friend or your best party or something.' Jamie looked at Alex who had given her some really useful information. 'Do you want to come outside?' he asked.

It obviously wasn't a question as Alex walked off without her. Ben Daniels seemed to be watching them worriedly. But no one else gave them any second thought; they were both teenagers, male and female – hormones and all! Jamie considered letting the matter drop but she needed answers herself so followed the other teenager out of the house. Leaving the house she looked around for a familiar sighting of blonde hair. But none was forthcoming. She wondered if he had left. But no apparently his bike was still there. So he was hiding! Where? She looked around cursing the fact that he had lived here since the age of four months so knew more hiding places than Jamie could find in a few seconds.

'Jasmine,' said a voice from behind her.

Jamie jumped making the blonde boy smirk. Seriously Jamie was becoming really creeped out by Alex Rider's new attitude. He was standing blonde hair blowing around as a result of the light spring wind. His brown eyes were boring into Jamie's green eyes. Jamie was strongly reminded of the time when Ben first laid eyes on her. The same mistrust, the same wariness, the same danger that hit her in waves. Gulping she had to remember that Ben soon warmed to her. Looking at Alex Jamie realised that Alex seemed to have relaxed a little, or at least he didn't seem to be treating her as an enemy.

'Call me Jamie,' Jamie choked out.

'Why?' asked Alex. 'I thought that only your friends call you Jamie! And I hardly think you'll want a druggie or gang member or psycho as a friend!' Alex said so casually. Jamie was surprised she hadn't known that Alex knew the rumours that people still delighted in speaking about. 'So Jasmine it will be,' he smiled again.

'Right,' said Jamie hating the name Jasmine (as she suspected Alex was calling her Jasmine just to annoy her). But she knew Alex was going to insist on calling her the dastardly name. 'So what are you doing here?'

'What does it look like?' retorted Alex.

Jamie sighed why couldn't the boy just give her a straight answer?

'How do you know Ben, anyway?' Jamie tried.

'Oh you know he works at the bank my uncle worked for,' shrugged Alex.

'Oh so you knew him before he moved into your old house?' asked Jamie.

'Of course,' said Alex.

'He named you godfather?' asked Jamie.

'Obviously,' said Alex taking Jamie's question as a statement.

'Mhari said that little Alex was named after his colleague,' pointed out Jamie.

'Oh yeah,' said Alex looking unconcerned about this.

'He wasn't name after you?' asked Jamie.

'Now how could a teenager without any GCSEs have a well paid job? Alex said with a smile, to Jamie it seemed like he was having a private joke.

'So it's a different Alex?' asked Jamie.

'Must be,' said Alex.

'Why isn't he here?' asked Jamie.

'I'm not the one who's throwing the party!' reminded Alex.

'Okay, okay,' Jamie said exasperated realising she was getting nowhere. 'So why did you leave America?'

'I don't like the American lifestyle,' replied Alex.

'So where are you living?' asked Jamie.

'In a Children's Home,' replied Alex.

'Why didn't you come back to Brookland?' asked Jamie.

'Catchment area,' replied Alex.

His phone began ringing.

'Sorry I have to take this,' said Alex not sounding sorry in the least.

He walked off and nodded.

'I'm coming in,' he shut off the phone.

He left on his bike. Coming back in and telling the Daniels what had happened. Mhari seemed worried and Ben just seemed to accept it.


	13. First Drink

13. First Drink

Jamie had just turned sixteen. It was her birthday today. But yet again her mother and father had refused to allow her to go and party. She used the advice that Alex had given her; thought of times when she had followed her parents' instructions even when she didn't like it. But when she heard the two adults go to bed she waited half an hour. Then she snuck out of the window. She texted her friends to meet her at the local bar: _Maxie's. _Maxie was the bar owner; a smiling red haired woman who always had in mind a joke. Maxie lived over the flat but was friends with Joss when he was up in London, like now.

Jamie knew it was stupid and dangerous to be wandering the streets at night. But at this point she just didn't care. She was just going down an alley without thinking; she used it as a short cut during the day. But, of course, being late at night it was far more dangerous. She was almost at the end of the alley when a man, obviously drunk, lunged at her holding a knife. The drunk had grizzled grey hair, watery blue eyes and a rat like nose. His clothes stunk of sick and beer. Jamie screamed but this did nothing to deter the man. Just as she thought she was about to die another man rounded the corner.

This man was a lot younger he looked to be in his earlier twenties, clean shaven with dark brown eyes. His hair seemed to make a halo of gold around his head. He had the look of a professional. He had an aura which seemed to extrude confidence and lethalness. He first thought was that he was her guardian angel. That was until Jamie saw the uniform the young man was wearing combat clothes. Jamie realised he was a soldier. The man pulled her behind him. He then managed to knock the old drunk man out with one blow. He pulled out his own phone and called 999 telling the emergency services that there was an old drunk unconscious on the street. He then led Jamie away; Jamie snuck a look at him. He then took the knife off the man and pocketed it. The soldier then looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

'You okay, kid?' he asked.

Jamie was surprised at how young and old the man sounded. On one hand his voice had the soft edges of a teenager. On the other you could hear the wealth of his experiences in his voice. Jamie found herself thinking his voice was very familiar. But she shook it off guessing it was just the shock talking. The soldier was still waiting for an answer. But Jamie didn't know what to say. She wondered if the soldier would get in trouble for hurting a civilian. She hoped not; he had saved her life, after all.

'Yeah, thanks for that,' Jamie said.

'No problem,' the man smiled making him seem younger than ever almost as young as Jamie herself. 'Can't believe I risk my life for scum like that,' the soldier growled.

'So you're in the service,' Jamie said without thinking. Then she blushed as the man raised a delicate eyebrow at her. 'Will you get in trouble for knocking a civilian unconscious?' asked Jamie.

'There will be an enquiry but when it is found that I was only doing so to protect another civilian then no,' the man said softly.

'Oh,' said Jamie.

'You might be called upon for a statement,' the soldier.

'Well I'm Jasmine Penhallow,' said Jamie.

'Well Jasmine what is a pretty young thing such as yourself doing out here at this time of night?' the man asked.

'It's Jamie,' said Jamie absent minded. 'And I'm going to meet my friends at _Maxie's.'_

'Bit young to be drinking?' asked the man.

Jamie blushed, 'you don't know I could just look young for my age!'

'Your reaction tells me otherwise,' smiled the soldier. 'But hey I'm not here to judge. If I were I'd be a filthy hypocrite!'

'You drank underage?' asked Jamie.

The man seemed amused at something and didn't reply to Jamie's question, 'well as we're both going to _Maxie's _I'll walk you. I would have thought that my team mates could wait for me.' The soldier scowled. There it was again the sense that they'd met before.

'Have we met before?' asked Jamie.

'I don't hang out much with school kids,' replied the man.

'Oh,' said Jamie blushing again. 'So what are you doing – just come off duty?' asked Jamie.

'Night off from training,' smiled the man; Jamie could see his muscles lithe but well formed.

'Where's the most exciting place you've been?' asked Jamie.

'I don't talk much to my colleagues,' replied the soldier.

'Do you have a name?' asked Jamie.

'Everyone has a name,' replied the soldier.

'Do I get to hear it?' asked Jamie.

'You can call me Cub – everyone else does,' the soldier said.

Jamie realised this was his code name. But as no other answer was forthcoming she decided it was easier to let the matter drop. They walked along in companionable silence. Jamie felt a hell of a lot safer with the young soldier beside her. He seemed to have the effect of stopping anyone daring to attack her. That was when they saw the bar. It was housed in an old Victorian building. It had lights which were redder than the brick flashing constantly; _Charlie's. _Jamie opened to dark wooden door and pushed her way into the busy room. She could see her friends trying to do the karaoke. She saw the soldier smile. Then to her surprise he grabbed her arm.

'Jamie,' he said softly. 'If you need to go home before morning would you please ask me I don't want my hard work gone to waste,' Jamie realised this was the soldier's strange way of telling her he was worried about her.

Jamie watched the man go to his group of friends; all five of them seemed sort of familiar. There was the tall black man, who had a large Guinness. There was the dark haired, dark eyed man nursing Vodka. There was the red haired man who had a Whiskey. There was the green eyed man with a Gin. The soldier who saved Jamie's life ordered a Beer.

'Cub,' the green eyed man yelled out happily.

'You could have waited,' Cub retorted. 'Here I was saving a girl from a mugger and you leave me without me,' Jamie decided as they were talking about her she would go and sit down.

'Jamie,' smiled Jo who had Blu WKD.

'Hey guys,' grinned Jamie.

'So who was that hot soldier?' asked Lindsey.

'Dunno,' admitted Jamie. 'He just said his name was Cub …'

'He doesn't look much like a cub; more like a Tiger! RRR!' giggled Emma who was plainly drunk.

'Must be a code name,' said Jo wisely.

'That's what I thought,' agreed Jamie. 'You know it's his day off training.'

'And they come to our bar!' stated Jo.

'Do you think that their training centre is near here?' asked Jamie.

'Maybe but it could be anywhere and they travelled down,' pointed out Jo.

'Well I'm going to talk to them,' slurred Emma.

'Emma no,' everyone shouted.

But too late; Jamie watched in horror as her hammered friend walked up to the group of soldiers. The soldiers looked at the small, dark haired girl with amusement. Jamie felt like hitting herself on the head. Jamie decided not to touch another drop of alcohol. She was not going to end up embarrassing herself like Emma! Jamie decided to stop Emma before Jamie's name was mentioned.

'That's my friend over there – Jamie,' slurred Emma. Too late then Jamie thought. 'Yeah Cubbie saved her,' she slurred. 'I bet you wanna save me even more.'

Jamie saw Emma place a hand on Cub's leg. Before Emma slumped forward over him passed out with all the alcohol she had consumed. Well Jamie thought at least she hasn't been sick. Thank heavens for small mercies; great now she was starting to sound like her mother. Cub seemed to be almost amused as though it was great to see an old rival literally falling over his feet. But that was ridiculous how could a school girl be a soldier's rival?

'Sorry about Emma she's had a bit too much to drink,' said Jamie embarrassed.

'She'll be fine,' said a familiar voice.

She understood why she thought three of them were familiar. Three of them were Ben's army mates; Dougie, Adolphe, and Jason.

'Dougie?' said Jamie in surprise.

'Aye, lass,' Dougie smiled.

'Sorry about Emma she's had too much to drink,' said Jamie blushing.

'Are you eighteen?' growled moody Adolphe.

Jamie flushed.

'Do your parents know you're here?' growled Adolphe.

Again Jamie flushed.

'Okay let's get you home then! And your friends are coming too!' growled Adolphe.

Thanks to Emma Jamie's birthday party was ruined as the teenagers were dragged back to Jamie's house. Jamie's parents appeared bleary eyed at the door. At seeing their daughter and her friends with a bunch of soldiers they were understandably scared. When Adolphe who was carrying Emma told them what had happened they were furious. After thanking the soldiers who left, probably to go back to the pub, Eliza phoned around the parents of all the teenagers. Soon as they were gone Jamie was sent up to her bedroom. The next day she was screamed at. Jamie was sure that the whole street knew what she had been up to by now. Jamie was just glad that she hadn't had more than a sip of her drink so didn't have a hang over while listening to her parents' tirade on underage drinking. Jamie had to admit they had a point after all look at how Emma acted. Not that she would ever admit that to her parents!


	14. Graduation

14. Graduation

In past few years Jamie had done brilliantly in school. For her GCSEs she had achieved nine passes; she got an A for English, she got an A for Maths, with Zac's help she got an A for French, she worked hard for Politics and got an A there as well, for Biology she also got a B, for Geography she got an A, for History she got an A in, and for Chemistry she got an A in. That was an A in everything. Of course, she had to work incredibly hard and her parents had to pay for tutors but she got it. She had only just finished her A-levels where she had done five subjects; Politics, Maths, Chemistry, History and Geography. She hadn't yet got the results for them. But she planned to go to Cambridge next year if she got A's in all five subjects and as apart from one bad History essay she had passed everything with an A.

But now it was Graduation Day. Her whole family was in London for the day. That included her close family; her mother, her father, her five brothers (Zac, Dylon, Phillip, Huw and Joss). Zac was here with his two little blonde girls; Jessie who was three years in September and one month year old Katie. As well as three grandparents; mum's parents and dad's mum (dad's dad had died when Jamie was four). There were three aunts from mum's side; mum had three older sisters called Winifred who was dark haired and had married young having seven children (Alaric, Catherine, Jocelyn, Violet, Curt, Abigail, and Grace), Mary who was dark and plump with one small son (Tony), and Rosie who was red haired with fraternal twins (a boy and a girl – Mark and Kate). Dad then had an identical twin brother called Martin who was dark haired and curly haired with deep brown eyes. Uncle Martin himself had two girls. Then there was Winifred's husband – Mark Evans. Rosie's blonde Irish husband – Kentigan – also came. Uncle Martin's older wife – Naomi – also came. All twelve cousins came. In the end we had a huge party. The Daniels' from over the road were also invited but unfortunately Ben was out of the country. But Mhari and the three little girls came.

She met Mr. Gilbert at the door and blushed. Why at the age of seventeen – eighteen in two month - could she not control herself around that teacher? But Mr. Gilbert ever the professional pretended not to notice his student's affections for him.

Jamie was sitting behind the stage erected for the Graduation. She was in between Belle Perkins, who was going to Edinburgh University to do Nursing, (to her right) and Fred Payne, who was going to take a year out to travel the world, (to her left). Fifteen rows down sat Spencer Clyde who was going to College beside Billy Clark who was staying in his shop job. Eleven rows in front of Jamie Martha Evans who had been cast a minor role in a Soap and hoped to go from there sat in the front beside Owen Etham who was already in a band and hoped to get a sponsor. Nine rows down Tom Harris was looking around for what Jamie didn't know. Jamie knew Tom planned to do Social Services in City University London. He was sat between James Hale who was going to do Journalism in Manchester University (to his left) and Daisy Harrison to his right. Daisy was doing Chemistry in London City University. To Daisy's right sat Jamie's boyfriend - Dean Hayman. Dean was going to try and become a footballer. Dean in turn was sitting beside his best friend Pete Heathcote who was going straight into the army after school. Behind Dean was, Nikki Jones, the police man's daughter and wannabee policewoman was sitting beside Jonny Jacobs, wannabee footballer, (to her right) and Albert Kurt, who was doing Politics in King's College, (to her left). Jamie was sat directly behind the most stupid boy in the year; Greg Miller who had absolutely no clue what he was going to do in life who was stuck between the two swats of the year Iona Mackenzie who was doing Physics and Engineering in Cambridge and Jordan (a guy) Munroe who was doing World Politics in Oxford.

Looking behind her she could see Emma Rose who was doing Law in Oxford; she was two rows behind her sitting on the end beside Morgan Ross who was going onto X-Factor to try and break into the music business. Rose Stephens the soon to be Veterinary Student was five rows behind Jamie between Rory Smith who was going to be helping his parents at their shop and Timothy Stewart. Rose Stephens' fiancé, Chris Tyler, was sitting right behind her whispering something in her here making her very red. He was staying in the accommodation in Dublin doing Acting Studies. The ugly boy to his right (Nathan Tanner) and Jamie's lesbian friend to his left (Jo Summer who was doing Drama at the Imperial College) were both looking very jealous in the way of the boy going out with the hottest girl in the year. To Jo's right were the twins; Ruby and Lindsey. Lindsey was hoping to inherit their parents' bookshop and Ruby was going off to study Animal Behaviour in St. Andrews. Michael Wood her gay friend who was going to Cambridge to study Genetics was sitting at the very back beside Hiram West who was doing teaching in Duram and Yvonne Yew who was doing English in Swansea.

Mr. Stanley the IT teacher and Mr. Newman the Physics teacher were fiddling with the music and power point settings. Jamie knew that there would be photos of them through there seven years here. She dearly hoped there would be no photos of them paintballing in Year Thirteen where her team lost spectacularly; she was covered in every colour of paint looking very much like she had swum through sick. Jamie knew Mrs. Rhodes had managed to take a picture of her in her disgrace she just hoped Mr. Stanley and Mr. Newman would be kind enough not to leave it in. Mr. Donovan had come to sit in. Mr. Brey was talking to an old graduate of Brookland – Dennis Oswald Simms who was taking part in the next Olympics in the shock put. Mr. Wiseman too was on stage greeting his old pupil like a proud father when his son was getting married. Mr. Grey was sitting in a grey suit beside Miss Bedfordshire.

Mr. Brey introduced Dennis Simms which caused Mr. Wiseman to grin at his old students' obvious success. Though Dennis Simms had been gone for seven years his fame made everyone in the room know him. Jamie could see Lindsey close to fainting with excitement. Dennis Simms was in smart-casual attire. He wore smart jeans and a plain white t-shirt which showed off his abs earned from swinging the heavy metal shock puts. He wore a silver chain necklace around his neck and trainers. These trainers were probably the most expensive item on his person. Though he was rich and famous he didn't really care about appearance and fashion. This made him a hell of a lot more attractive to Jamie; someone who was carelessly handsome! Looking around at the mothers, sisters, aunts, grandmothers, female teachers, and other girls in the room she could tell she wasn't the only one who thought this.

'Hello,' Dennis gave his world famous smile which had the whole female population of the room swooning after the twenty-five year old man.

Jamie saw Dean look her way and glare. She blushed and gave him an apologetic look before looking back to the speaker.

'Well I'm Dennis Simms – but of course you know that already,' he gave an easy grin again. 'Everybody does,' he said. 'I may have success, fame, and fortune. But it all started here,' here the young man turned to look at the teachers (especially the old P.E. teacher, Mr. Wiseman). 'The teachers,' he gave the teachers a grin. The older ones smiled back at him, 'the sports facilities which I regularly give funds to,' he added. And true enough there was a new Athletics pitch opened last year called _The Simms Athletics Grass _or _The SAG _amongst the students. 'My peers, who never failed to encourage me at my first tournaments,' he smiled at Jamie's year. 'And who can forget my family who annoyed the hell out of me at times,' this got laughs from the boys and girls of Brookland and tutts from the parents. 'But they pushed me when I needed pushed, were there for me when I was first dumped, offered a hideout from my first fan-girls,' he added knowingly and this time the guys laughed and the girls blushed. 'Know as I look out to where I was sitting seven years ago I see the young men and women of the future. The doctors, the actors, the sports stars, the politicians, the protectors of the country. But success isn't the most important thing in this world – know the most important thing is to know that you have loved and in return have been loved. That is the most important thing. So as I see you all sitting here I wish you good luck to go play the game that is life! Now I will give you your Graduation Certificates … Raphael Ahern who is going to Aberdeen Arts College … Nicole Ainge who will be going to work in a Managerial Position for Sports Direct … Zoe Allen who will be working for Kaleb's Hairdressing Saloon … Jasmine,' Jamie suppressed a name at that dreaded name, 'Penhallow who will be going to Oxford doing International Relations.'

Jamie walked up to where the hot man was standing. She shook his hand hoping that the white lights would mask the redness on her cheeks. It probably didn't help that at this time Mr. Newman and Mr. Stanley had chosen this time to flash up her embarrassing paint balling trip. She hated public spectacles; so embarrassing. And some people wanted to do this for a living. She looked at Dennis Simms knowing that he enjoyed his publicity. This was another reason she wanted to be a spy; they were so secretive that she didn't have to worry about public relations! Jamie couldn't wait to be off that damned stage. So much so she almost forgot to shake the headmaster's hand. She sat back down in her chair. The rest of Jamie's Year Graduation that night had past without anymore incident.

'Sonny Zeller, who has an apprenticeship with a local plumber,' finished Dennis Simms with a smile. 'Now I hand it over to the head boy and girl for a final word before they have to leave Brookland forever.'

Jamie watched as both Mr. Brey and Dennis Simms sat down on the seats at the back of the stage. Two people from Jamie's year got up to have their final word to their peers. Albert Kurt the black haired, hazel eyed seventeen year old (he wouldn't be eighteen until the end of July – yet infuriatingly that still made him more than a month older than Jamie) walked onto stage. Though, Jordan Munroe knew more about Politics and had better policies it was Al's popularity and girl-rating compared to the red haired boy's gangly features that earned Al the title of Head Boy – much to the annoyance of every teacher in the place. But Jamie secretly agreed with them. She had even voted for Al. Not that she would ever admit it if she wanted to have any friends!

Al was followed by the Head Girl. Keira King or KK to everyone else was a tall, slim, dark girl with wonderful golden brown eyes which were filled with constant empathy for the world. Though not particularly popular she had a way of understanding people and wanting to do good and see good in the world around her and help every inch of the world and people in Brookland. It also had been noticed that she was one of the few people that Alex Rider was still in contact with. In her time as Pupil Council member then Head Girl she had pushed constantly for Brookland to become an Eco-School as just last year they had. While Al basked in the glory of being an elected member of the school council KK pulled both their weights and pulled it well. Jamie once she got her Environmental Biology degree in Devon and got into the Green Party she would do everything in her power to stop global warming!

'As Head Boy and Girl Albert and I have insured that the drugs which were starting to corrupt are school after Skoda was released last year were stopped once more. But this time I have to admit far more legally!' This caused laughs amongst all except KK and Tom Harris who were friends with Alex Rider. But even the parents and new pupils and teachers had heard of Alex Rider Brookland's Most Infamous Pupil – ever! 'We have made sure that we have brought our pollution down to a minimum so when our own children walk these hallowed halls they too will have the good fortune to live in a world as stable as our own. Now I hand it to my partner Albert,' she smiled and stepped aside for Al to take the microphone.

'I have only one thing to add,' smirked the handsome young man. 'That it is good that there has been no more Alex Riders!' the general consensus was agreeing with Al.

But Tom Harris and KK looked very angry at this comment. Jamie didn't know what to think; she didn't understand the enigma known as Alex Rider but he somehow didn't fit the slot of school bad boy. Even more so as she still saw Alex Rider from time to time talking with Ben Daniels from over the road. Though they would always mysteriously stop talking about whatever it was they had in common when ever Jamie would go near them. Mr. Brey stood up too.

'Now I must say a proud and sorrowful goodbye to some of the most fine three hundred minds that I have ever had the pleasure of calling my pupils,' he paused. 'I know you think I probably say this every year – and that I do – but I, as always, really mean it. You managed to show unity and passion despite the terrible shooting of Mr. Donovan's maths class when you were only fourteen or fifteen. You passed your GCSEs with flying colours despite having no science department for much of Year Ten and a few weeks in Year Nine. So with a final farewell go with my blessing as we sing _Blessed Be Thy Name._'

They sang the hymn and left. That was when Jamie noticed him. He'd obviously managed to get a seat in the shadows but now he had moved forward to where Mr. Brey was trying to engage polite conversation with Mr. Harris and Ms. Wynge (Mrs. Harris' maiden name that she had chosen to use after her divorce came through). After almost four years of separation Tom Harris' parents still couldn't be in the same room without throwing stuff at each other; Jamie felt very sorry for the son caught in the middle of it all. But that's not what Jamie was aware of it was Alex Rider in casual dress. He wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Jamie noticed a few scars on his arms (some years old some brand new). His deep brown eyes were as serious as ever. He was receiving a lot of attention from the surrounding crowds – which he was obviously not enjoying – as he was Brookland's living legend. Some of the newer students were surprised to find that Alex Rider wasn't just another urban legend.

'Annie,' said Alex softly talking to Tom Harris' mother, 'Gregory,' he added to Rom Harris' father. 'It is your son's Graduation put aside your differences for him at least.'

They both nodded though avoided each other's eyes. Tom Harris visibly relaxed.

'Thanks Alex,' smiled Tom.

'No problem Tommy-Boy you are my best mate,' he smiled.

'So what are you doing here this time Mr. Rider?' scowled Mr. Brey who knew Alex was not a great influence on his students.

'My best friend is graduating I'm going to be there for him!' said Alex sounding outraged.

When Mr. Brey moved away Tom added to Alex, 'I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it,' he said softly.

Alex looked at me, 'I'll always try to be there for you Tom.'

'Thanks,' the two boys moved away as I was enveloped by my cousins – Mark and Kate.


	15. A Holiday Run In

15. A Holiday Run In

Jamie received her A-levels just before she turned eighteen. As expected Jamie got A's in all five of her subjects. She was going to Oxford in September. Jamie was so excited for the next threes of her life. When she got to Oxford it was like everything she wanted – and more! She did her studies just like everybody else. But at the same time she also prepared for her dream job to become a spy. She started several martial arts including Karate, Tai Quando, Tai Chi, and Judo. She did her best to learn Spanish and French so by the time she was finished Oxford (when she was almost twenty-one) she was fluent in French and could cope fairly well with Spanish. She still did physical exercises.

As well as this on the first Christmas dance she managed to make friends with one of the students in the Technological Institute. It turned out he was not the average type of IT guy (or at least not the stereotypical one). He was tall with dark brown hair, smart intelligent brown eyes, and a honey-toned skin colour that Jamie had never seen before, he had nice muscles. The two of them had started dancing and had ended up kissing in a secluded corner of the party. The next morning Jamie feeling very guilty about Dean dumped him (over the phone not being anywhere near him to dump him in person) and came clean to Jonathan Kyle about her boy-ex-boyfriend. Jonathan, taking Jamie by surprise, was very understanding about her cheating with on him on another guy. Jamie soon found out that Jonathan had been taught how to hack by his Grandfather. When Jamie told him about her ambitions to become a spy he suggested that he teach her how to hack.

That year in the Summer Jonathan decided to use some of his money from his inheritance that his parents had left for him. Jonathan's father had died in a jail riot where he worked as a security guard. A few weeks later Jonathan's mother had killed himself. Jamie had the strange impression that Jonathan hated his mother for leaving him, even if he loved his mother's father who had brought him up. Jonathan's father hadn't been rich but his mother was CO of a large business so had left him millions. Jonathan had always been taught not to spend excessively so the fact that he was spending money on an expensive holiday to Greece was a huge compliment.

A few weeks later they were sitting on the balcony of the fabulous, _Louis Creta Princess Apartments. _They were both sipping their drinks when the shoot started. A shot rang out through the warm, night air.

'What was that?' asked Jonathan looking confused never having heard a shooting.

Jamie wasn't that lucky she remembered the shooting from when she was fourteen.

'Someone's shooting,' she said.

'What?' said Jonathan looking completely out of his depth. 'How do you know?' he looked a Jamie in surprise.

'I went to Brookland,' was Jamie's reply.

Jonathan looked at his girlfriend in shock realising that she must have been shot at when she was just a child. But Jamie was taking off out of the corridor. Jamie knew she was doing an Alex Rider but she had to know who and why where they shooting. When she, herself, had been shot at she had been lied to and deceived. Well not this time; this time she would find out why there was a shooting going on! As she ran into the room she realised that there was the Hellenic police, or the Greek Police. They were taking away two young people. A young woman with long dark hair and violet coloured eyes, Jamie could see the anger in her eyes. She had a coldness that made Jamie shudder. She thought the woman was only a couple years older than Jamie. The other one Jamie recognized in a heart beat. Blonde hair was falling over his dark serious brown eyes. It had been little over a year since she had last seen the teenager. He must be nineteen by now, but somehow he looked a lot older. There was something in his eyes which told her this. Jamie had the strange impression that he could have escaped the handcuffs is he had so wanted but preferred to be taken. He was wearing a pair of white shorts. No t-shirt, no shoes, nothing. He looked mildly bored. The police officer looked at Alex with undisguised contempt and loathing.

'Alex?' asked Jamie in surprise.

Alex turned to look at her. He looked a little annoyed with her interrupting his arrest if truth be told.

'Ξέρετε ο νεαρός;' (**AN: You know the boy?) **asked the old police officer.

'Πήγαμε στο σχολείο μαζί.' **(AN: We went to school together.) **Alex said something in Greek.

'Είναι αλήθεια αυτό;' **(AN: Is this true?) **the police office asked her again.

'What?' asked Jamie.

'Αγγλικά,' **(AN: English) **muttered the Police officer.

'Huh?' asked Jamie.

A junior police officer stepped forward and said in accented English, 'he asked you if you knew this man?'

'Yes we went to school together,' agreed Jamie.

'That's what the young man said,' agreed the young officer. Then he returned to his boss, 'Η ίδια λέει ότι πήγε στο σχολείο μαζί.' **(AN: She says they went to school together)**

'καλός,' **(AN: Good) **the older officer said. 'Ξέρει ποιος είναι;' **(AN: She knows who he is?)**

'Who is he?' asked the young officer.

'Alex Rider,' replied Jamie.

Somebody else typed in the name on a lap top.

'Εργάζεται για τη βρετανική μυστική υπηρεσία!' **(AN: He works for the British Secret Service) **he started gesturing excitedly at Alex his already curly hair becoming frizzier by the second.

'Είναι αλήθεια αυτό;' **(AN: Is this true?) **the head officer asked the teenaged blonde.

'Δεν έχω μόλις ξέσπασε στην κορυφή αρχεία ασφαλείας και φύτεψε ψεύτικα ακόμα κι αν είμαι μόνο ninteen ετών,' **(AN: No I've just broke into top security files and planted fake ones even though I'm only nineteen years old) **Alex said with a roll of his eyes. Jamie could tell that Alex was being very sarcastic even if he was talking in Greek.

The officer didn't look impressed at this.

'Sir, please,' Jamie said suddenly. 'He's being sarcastic. It's an English thing.'

'Εκείνη λέει ότι είναι με αγγλικό χιούμορ,' **(AN: She says it's British Humour) **the young English speaking officer said.

The officer nodded, 'Έτσι είστε κατάσκοπος;' **(AN: So you are a spy?) **he asked.

Alex nodded and rolled his eyes, 'πράγματι,' **(AN: indeed) **he somehow got out of the handcuffs and chucked them to the officer.

'Και το κορίτσι;' **(AN: And the girl?) **asked the officer.

'Ξέρει τίποτα,' **(AN: She knows nothing) **Alex didn't look at Jamie. But Jamie had a feeling they were talking about her.

'Πες της να φύγει,' **(AN:** **Tell her to leave) **the officer spoke once more to the translator.

'Thank you for your help, Miss –'began the young officer.

'Penhallow,' supplied Alex.

'Thank you for your help, Miss Penhallow,' smiled the young man. 'But we've got everything we need from Mr. Rider why don't you get back to your room,' he suggested.

'Don't you need my statement?' asked Jamie who had seen enough crime dramas to know that was the way it usually worked.

'That won't be needed,' smiled Alex. 'I'll give them the details of the shooting just go back to your fiancé.'

Jamie started. How did he know? Jonathan had only just proposed that evening. Yet Alex was talking about it as though it was common knowledge; who exactly was Alex Rider. And how did he always seem to know everything about everyone? Jamie walked back to her room in a daze. Soon as she entered the room Jonathan enveloped her in a hug. Then looking at her she saw concern in those golden-brown eyes. She was obviously not behaving normally.

'Hey, what happened?' he asked.

'Alex Rider,' she sighed.

'It's a long story and it begins when I was thirteen,' Jamie began.

'Was this around the time of Brookland's shooting,' asked Jonathan. 'More than a year before,' admitted Jamie.

'Oh that good; can't be related,' said Jamie.

'But it all comes back to Alex Rider,' murmured Jamie. 'First his uncle dies …'

'We've all had family who's died,' said Jonathan softly. 'You didn't start leaving for months at a time, come back battered and bruised with eyes like a fifty year old war hero …'

'Not everyone copes,' he said softly.

'I know,' said Jamie. 'But I was in the class when we were shot at; the first shot should have hit Alex's head had he not ducked in time. The second shot hit Alex's best friend. He never came back after that. But he seems to be friends with my neighbour who's a banker,' Jamie said in a rush.

'I don't know who this Alex Rider is or why he's so mysterious but what has this boy have to do with the shooting that just happened?' asked Jonathan gently.

'He was arrested with a gun and a woman,' said Jamie carefully. 'He obviously wasn't saying anything but when I told the Police his name they seemed to get all excited when they typed it into the system. He wriggled out of the cuffs himself and knew we were engaged already. Then told me to go without taking my statement or anything.'

'Maybe he's with the police or something,' said Jonathan. 'Or,' a smile played on his lips, 'we both know how you love spy stories maybe he's Rider – Alex Rider – License To Kill,' he grinned.

'Oh shut up Jonathan Rufus Nate Kyle there is absolutely no way in f*** that Alex Rider is a spy!' she said with conviction.

Jonathan just grinned and leaned in for a kiss. She whacked him across the head.

'What was that for?' asked Jonathan in mock outrage.

'That Mr. Kyle was for mocking your beautiful girlfriend,' Jamie then stormed out of the premises.

Jonathan soon followed her to the swimming pool.

'I'm, sorry, okay,' he smiled. 'I swear I will never mock thou again O' Wise won.'

'Shut up,' grinned Jamie. 'Why can I never stay mad at you?'

'Because I'm perfect,' said Jonathan.

'Sure and Alex Rider is a spy,' they both laughed at this.


	16. Finding Beacons

16. Finding Beacons

Jamie finished university in June two months and two weeks before she turned twenty-one. She was very excited. She now had her CV ready and working for her plan to become a full time spy. She just hoped that it would work. She knew not just anybody could become a spy. But there was a chance that she would get in. They would give her training, she presumed. Not that she was a hundred percent sure of what happened as so much of what the Secret Service did was filed away under the Official Secrets Act. But Jamie ever the optimist had her CV out on the table for as soon as she could have her plan done.

Jamie had returned to London where she stayed with her parents until she got the job she wanted. She still had yet to tell her family of what she wanted. Only her fiancé, Jonathan, knew the truth. She was planning to meet with her old school friend, Pete Heathcote. Jamie hadn't seen Pete since graduation but now hoped that the high school jock turned soldier would be able to help her out. That evening Jamie set about making her way to the bar Pete had arranged to meet her in – _Young Charlotte's _in West London. Jamie gave Ben a wave. Ben was at the door talking to a young blonde man that Jamie recognized as Alex a second too late. Alex nodded in her direction as the two resumed talking both eyes flickering around as though they expected to be overheard.

Jamie got to _Young Charlotte's _to find that Pete was already there. He seemed to be doing well if the dark blue suit and suede shoes were any indicator. He was sipping a tall glass of beer. She sat down opposite her old friend whose bright blue eyes seemed to have dimmed a bit. But they still had the same spark of life and he was grinning at her as well. He must have acquired that look from the war. That look … where had she seen it before? Oh yeah … on Alex and Ben. Now why did a banker, a young soldier and a high school drop out have the same look? Jamie sat down in the other seat opposite him.

'Hey,' smiled Jamie.

'Jamie,' Pete replied. 'See you've been doing well; engaged and all. Dean must be pissed!'

'Don't know,' admitted Jamie, 'haven't seen him since I dumped him.'

'Ah,' said Pete knowingly.

'Oi,' said Jamie.

'Anyway who's the lucky fellow?' smirked Pete.

'Jonathan Kyle,' smiled Jamie.

'Well where's my invite?' Pete pretended to be insulted.

'We haven't arranged a date yet,' retorted Jamie, 'and your not invited!' she joked.

'Really I'm insulted,' he bantered back. 'Does Mr. Charming know you're here?'

'Of course, it's not like I'm cheating on him, or anything,' retorted Jamie.

'Just meeting a handsome soldier at a fancy restaurant,' smiled Pete.

'There's a handsome soldier,' shot back Jamie. 'Where?' Jamie pretended to look around for a handsome soldier.

Pete laughed, 'oh it's good to see you again Jamie. No one banters quite like you, do they?'

'I should ruddy hell hope not. Don't want to be replaced now,' laughed Jamie.

'Nobody could replace you,' smiled Pete. 'So how was your engagement?'

'Interesting,' admitted Jamie. When Pete raised his eyebrows Jamie expanded, 'well it was very sweet he took me on holiday to a posh Greek hotel. We went Scuba diving, had a wonderful meal, and then went back to our terrace where he proposed in the setting sun.'

'Very cliché,' smirked Pete. 'Thought you would be more explosive,' smirked Pete. 'But how was it interesting?'

'Alex Rider!' said Jamie.

'How did the druggie get involved?' asked Pete frowning.

'Not a clue,' agreed Jamie. 'There was a shooting he and a scary woman got involved but as soon as his name was realised he was handcuffed,' Jamie explained.

'Strange,' agreed Pete here the young soldier shook his head. 'Wherever Alex Rider is trouble never seems far behind does it?'

'Tell me about it,' agreed Jamie.

'How does on civilian attract as much violence as that drop out does?' asked Pete.

'I'm a civilian,' retorted Jamie not liking Pete's tone.

'But you don't want to be – do you?' smirked Pete.

'No but Jonathan has some crackpot theory that he's a spy and that's how he knew we were engaged on the night we were engaged,' smiled Pete.

'Rider?' snorted Pete. 'You gotta be kidding me?'

'I know,' laughed Jamie.

'So still wanting to be a spy?' smiled Pete.

'Always,' smiled Jamie. 'By the way you don't happen to know where the SAS training grounds are; only spies and the SAS are always involved with each other!'

'I'm going to try and get into the SAS in three weeks,' smiled Pete waiting for Jamie's reaction. Jamie – as always – didn't disappoint.

'Really?' surprised Jamie couldn't help but saying. She then blushed, 'well then that's brilliant you must be so proud! Wait do you know where they – you,' she corrected herself, 'train?'

'Well duh,' smirked Pete.

'Where?' asked Jamie.

Pete raised his eyebrows, 'you think I can tell you?'

'Official Secrets whatever,' Jamie rolled her eyes.

'I can't tell you exactly where but I will tell you it's where Martha goes every holiday,' smiled Pete.

Jamie knew that Martha was the first person in her family to be born not in Wales for as long as any Evans could remember. Mainly due to the fact that David Evans (Martha's father) had gone to City London University to study Law and had there fallen for a Londoner; Adelaide Knight who was on the same course as David. The two had stayed in London. But every summer and Christmas the family of six; David, Adelaide, Tobias (Martha's older brother), Christian (Martha's younger, older brother), Martha herself, and Naomi (Martha's sister who was twelve years younger than Martha). They would all pack up and visit David's parents – Megan and Dai – in the Brecon Beacons. That meant the SAS training camp was in the Beacons.

'The Brec-'began Jamie.

'Ssh,' hissed Pete looking around guiltily.

'Sorry,' said Jamie.

'Where in BB?' asked Jamie.

'Can't sorry,' Pete shook his head.

Jamie found that no matter what she did she could not get her old school pal to tell her where in the Beacons it was so gave up. The two of them continued the meal in silence talking about normal things like families and jobs. When it was time for them to go both Jamie and Pete left with a quick hug and promises to keep in contact. Jamie then left for the flat she shared with Jonathan. She got in calling to tell him that she was home. Jamie walked up the stairs to where Jonathan was asleep in their bed his hair all messy. She smiled thinking that Jonathan looked so cute asleep. Jamie pulled on her PJs and crept into bed beside her handsome fiancé. The next morning she awoke to the smell of pancakes. She smiled if it wasn't for Jonathan she would have starved by now – Jamie was many things but a cook she wasn't! She sat down opposite Jonathan and began eating the delicious pancakes.

'So how did it go?' smiled Jonathan.

Jamie scowled.

'That good eh?' smiled Jonathan.

'Well I know it's in the Brecon Beacons but he wouldn't tell me exactly where,' scowled Jamie.

'Well then we'll just have to go camping,' smirked Jonathan.

Jamie laughed, 'you're on,' she grinned.

The next day they had all their things in Jamie's old camper van which she bought because it was the cheapest thing she could get her hands on. And being a student, money wasn't her best asset unlike her lucky fiancé. But she had decided to keep the van as it had lots of luggage space. That evening Jamie and Jonathan set up camp in the middle of nowhere the Volkswagen parked on the side of the road. Jamie and Jonathan had lit a small fire where they (cough, cough Jonathan) were cooking some sausages. When they were done Jamie thought they were delicious. That was when the heavens decided the open up on them. They slept in the Campervan that night knowing until they found the SAS camp they would be sleeping in a tent. This is exactly what happened for the next two weeks. Then just when Jonathan was begging to give up they struck gold.

There in a little nook was a small array of nineteen huts. Jamie could see one – the largest - where soldiers came in and out; the Mess? Two smaller ones and twelve medium sized ones where groups of four men would enter and leave; the barracks where they slept? Another which the soldiers would leave more battered than they came in; where they practiced hand-to-hand-combat? One which the soldiers would come out carrying weapons; the armoury Jamie supposed. Another which there seemed to be constant explosions; some sort of test Jamie thought. Now all Jamie had to do was decide which one was the Sergeant's Office where she could get her CV to one of the intelligence services. Jamie thought it would be the one where one man frequently went in and out. This was the same man that the soldiers would salute to. Jamie could see all the soldiers looked unhappy. Everything from the terrifying obstacle course to the showers to the firing range was covered in dark mud. There was a small lake where some soldiers were swimming. After twelve hours of watching the barracks Jamie decided she had enough information to go in on.

'Stay here,' Jamie whispered.

'Yes Maam,' Jonathan caked in mud mock saluted.

Jamie rolled her eyes, 'don't get into trouble,' she muttered.

'Never,' said Jonathan.

Jamie left with a smile on her tired features. She guessed that the Sergeant's office/barracks was the one nearest to the showers. She slipped in through the window careful not to make it squeak. Jamie looked around hoping that it was empty. There she found what she needed; a computer. Slipping into the old, hard, wooden chair Jamie quickly turned the computer on and hacked onto the database. She was pleased to note that she had what she needed. There was a note from somebody called Jones saying that she had chosen Mark Donaldson – Duck – to work for Intelligence. Taking out her pen drive from her pocket and it's protective, water tight packet she uploaded her CV and sent an email with a note to this Intelligence person.

**Jones**

**I've broke into SAS camp to send you my CV. I'll be waiting a response for my job application.**

**Jamie Penhallow**

Jamie returned to computer to its normal settings and turned it off. Jamie left the wooden hut just as the sergeant entered. Shocked at her luck and intending to leave the way she went in. But it seemed that their was an exercise as a whole group of older soldiers than the ones she'd seen so far were making their way back covered in muck and grime. The youngest one there seemed to notice her. He frowned his brown familiar eyes boring into her green ones. Then he smiled giving her a wink before his face returned to how it was before he had seen her. Unnerved Jamie made her way back to Jonathan thinking through where she could have seen the soldier before. Then it hit her; Cub! Her Cub was in the SAS and hadn't turned her in!

Then Jamie and Jonathan made the trek back to the van where they booked into the nearest travel lodge ignoring the frowns at their filthy and smelly appearance. Jamie rushed to claim the shower first and had a warm meal at a local restaurant. After which Jamie and Jonathan discussed their adventures. Jonathan was as interested as she was to this mysterious Cub who seemed to be his fiancé's guardian angel!


	17. Get In

17. Get In

It had been a month since they were in the Beacons. Jamie was beginning to give up hope of ever being accepted by MI5 or 6. She had decided it was time to look for a new job with her degree in International Relations she had sent in her CV to the Home Office wondering if she'd get a job in Foreign Affairs. She had just been shopping at Regent Street where she had bought two suits – one blue and one brown – at M & Cos so if she did get an interview she would be able to look her best for it. She was just walking home from the Bus Stop when the car stopped beside her. She could tell at a glance that this wasn't just a passing stranger asking for directions. The car was black, sleek and shiny (probably equipped with a Sat-Nav at the very least). It sure didn't look conspicuous sitting on the side of the road like that.

'Get in,' said a dark voice that sounded oddly familiar.

Then a pair of slender but callused hands reached out and pulled her in. Jamie found herself sitting on an expensive black, leather seat; the type that she thought wouldn't look out of place in a limousine. She looked at the owner of the pair of hands which had kidnapped her. Across from her sat a handsome young man, Jamie's age. Still he carried himself like someone much older. He wore a black suit and tie, and leather-buckled shoes shining in the dim light of the car. His blonde hair was set in a neat parting a slightly longer fringe that Jamie remembered from her school days. This was a young man who had seen things that had aged him but still preferred to make himself look younger by the way he wore his hair. This begged the question; why had he dressed up in a suit? His dark brown eyes and the way his facial muscles and strong jaw bones were set made Jamie gulp like a little school girl caught stealing the headmaster's chalk.

'Alex?' Jamie asked more nervous than she had thought she would be.

'Miss. Penhallow,' Alex replied; his facial expression hadn't even changed. Jamie had to admit she was afraid.

'Alex …' Jamie trailed away. 'Why did you kidnap me?' she said in a much stronger voice.

This seemed to be what her old school acquaintance had been waiting for, 'Jamie I can't believe you,' he shook his head grinning.

Jamie was seriously worried about his mental health at this point. But amazed that such a simple thing as a smile transformed to cold, hard man to the teenager who once shared maths classes with her. But she preferred this Alex Rider to the scary one she had just seen. She wondered what was going on but as no one seemed to be explaining anything to her took the chance to observe her surroundings. She was sitting behind glass tinted windows; that was why she hadn't been able to see who was sitting in the car until she had been in the car. Unfortunately that meant Alex could do anything to her and there would be no witnesses. The driver was cut off from behind a black screen but he was probably in Alex's pay anyway. There was nothing but the leather seats they were sitting on.

'Finished?' asked Alex drily who had been observing her the whole time.

'What do you want with me?' Jamie asked Alex glaring at the young man.

Alex didn't reply straight away and when he did it was carefully measured; this was a man who did everything carefully – including kidnapping women. Jamie wondered if Alex had done this before. From his calm profile Jamie would guess in the positive. The young man was giving absolutely nothing away and was obviously waiting for something. He had got it as he nodded.

'My boss was very impressed with you,' he said coolly.

'Your boss?' asked Jamie confused, 'well tell your drug dealing friends I want nothing to do with them!' Jamie said sharply.

'Jamie I am not a drug dealer – I actively try to stop the selling of drugs. Nor am I in a Gang as your ex-boyfriend seemed to believe,' Jamie wondered how Alex knew what Dean had said about him. How was it Alex seemed to know everything about anything. 'I've actually brought down more than one gang from the inside – seven at last count. As for the belief I'm a terrorist well I've managed to piss off every terrorist organisation in the world bar the IRA but that's only because they have nothing to do with our organisation!' here he paused. 'Also I brought down two terrorist organisations before you even finished school and have almost done with another,' he smiled.

Jamie stared at the man she had known as a young teenager, 'who are you?' she whispered. Then, 'who are your employees?'

'We got your CV,' was his reply.

It took Jamie a moment to understand, 'you're a spy?' she whispered.

Alex grinned, 'very good maybe you will last in my world.' Then his eyes hardened again. 'But you should know that being a spy isn't like James Bond! You have to make terrible decisions between who lives and who dies. You have to take lives. You have to keep secrets from your friends – and in your case family. Remember being a spy is a very lonely occupation – your only friends, most of the time, are those also in the service. You endanger those around you – whether they know it or not – just by being a spy. On missions you rarely have backup so if something goes wrong; if you are discovered if they think it's easier to just kill you then you are dead! There is every chance that you will be tortured – as I have been seven times – or watch colleagues and friends tortured but you cannot give information away for the sake of the unknown faces who will suffer if you bend! And once you're in the service it's almost impossible to quit! It changes your world view on everything you no longer see the world in black or white but in shades of grey. Everywhere you go you will be looking over your shoulder to see if there is an assassin there. Unlike with the armed forces you will not just be in danger on the battlefield but in everyday life; everywhere and anywhere you go. It is a dirty business and takes a certain type of person to do it and remain sane. When you and Mr. Kyle chose your flat you chose it for the views and the room sizes? Am I right?' Jamie nodded her affirmative, 'I chose the place I live for its security arrangements. Then there's loyalty to Mr. Kyle because you will have to seduce both men and women!' Jamie made a face and his face softened, 'Jamie I am not telling you this to terrify you I am telling you this to warn you before its too late.'

'But you enjoy it?' Jamie asked.

'I'm an adrenaline junky plus I like knowing that I am helping people,' Alex smiled.

'I still want to be a spy,' Jamie said stubbornly.

'I thought you'd say that,' grinned Alex. 'But before anything you have to sign this.'

Alex pushed Jamie a form to sign with a non-descript black pen. Jamie could see it was the Official Secrets Act. Jamie knew this was it; she was in! After eleven years of wishing to be a spy she was finally fulfilling her only dream. She signed the Act in a messy scrawl being over excited and in a fast moving car without a table so using her legs to lean on. Jamie then handed the sheaf of paper and the pen back to Alex who smiled at the way things were panning out. He placed them inside his suit jacket before rolling down the dark screen. Jamie could see the back of the head of a old man (or so she presumed by the brilliant shock of white hair).

'Liverpool Street, Max,' Alex told the driver – Max.

'Aye, aye, sir,' Max the driver said in a broad Scottish accent.

'Sir?' asked Jamie.

Alex just shrugged looking completely calm. Jamie watched as they went into an underground car park. It looked distinctly unexciting. But she supposed that was the mark of a good spy to look like they were average Joes. Like Alex anyone would think he was a young college student but it turned out he was actually a high up spy. Alex led her through an emotionless and tacky foyer of what looked like some bank. Firstly, they got in a lift. Alex looked completely calm where they got out on the top floor. Alex was heading towards a door which said 1603 and Rider on it. This must be Alex's office. Jamie was quite surprised; spies do paperwork?

'Oh yes everything we do goes on file otherwise you have problems like the Mutamiga Bay or the Russian's KGB during the Cold War,' said Alex. 'Everything we do is watched by the Home Office, ruddy paper pushers,' growled Alex.

'You don't like them,' noted Jamie. Then, 'how did you know what I was thinking?' she asked.

'I've been a spy for seven years,' smiled Alex, 'if you've been in my business for that long you learn how to read people's emotions; you have to.'

'What happens if you don't?' questioned Jamie following Alex into his office.

'You may or may not be killed,' Alex said casually.

Jamie gulped and Alex smiled offering her a seat in his office which seemed to be completely lacking of any personal affects. There was a jar of black and blue pens on the desk in a metal holder. There were a couple of papers and files on his desk. There was a brand new computer which Jonathan had told her about; it wasn't out till next Christmas. Yet intelligence already had it. Alex seated himself opposite her then offered her a drink which she refused waiting for the meeting to continue. Alex took out a camera which was linked to the computer. Jamie wondered what he was photographing.

'Can I take your photo?' asked Alex. 'For your personal ID; all intelligence workers have them,' he shrugged.

'Sure,' Alex took the photo.

'Okay we just have to wait for it to be sent back to us,' smiled Alex. 'It should be sent in a few minutes.'

True enough there was a chap on the door. 'Mr. Rider I have Jasmine Penhallow's ID,' the girl with curly black hair and large dark eyes, and olive coloured skin entered.

'Thank you Gemma,' Alex gave the girl a smile. 'That will be all.'

'Yes, sir,' Gemma backed out of the room quickly.

'We'll have to sign you up for shooting classes – I believe you did appalling at paint balling,' Jamie blushed and opened her mouth to ask how he knew. 'There's been a through background checks done before we invited you to join us,' smiled Alex. 'You already are fluent in French and can speak Spanish so I will sign you up for Spanish – and you need another language. What language would you like?'

'Umm German,' said Jamie hesitantly.

'That will be fine; then you have to go to Martial Arts and Hacking classes depending on how well and if you pass then that will be how you are assigned a rank but for now you are thirteen as all trainees are,' smiled Alex.

'Okay,' said Jamie. 'Where's the lessons?'

'It will say so on your timetable,' Alex handed out a sheet of paper still warm from the printer.

He then handed her the ID with her picture on it. It told her that she was level thirteen and called her Trainee Jasmine Penhallow. Jamie hated the name Jasmine but she had to admit the idea of being a spy even if it wasn't definite that she would do field work yet. When she got back to the flat that she shared with Jonathan she illegally showed her fiancé her ID card. Jonathan was so excited that he decided they were going out to celebrate. When Jamie told him that she had run into Alex Rider – or rather he picked her up – Jonathan grinned and said he'd known it all along. Jamie hit him over the head for that cheek. She still could barely believe she'd gone to school with a spy. She couldn't help but feel jealous of him; why couldn't it be her who was the spy?


	18. A Month in Hell

18. A Month in Hell

Jamie was led back to the underground car park. Much to her surprise there was no smart car waiting for them. Instead Alex led her to a private park. It had a large number three just behind it. There sitting in the middle was the motorbike Jamie had seen Alex riding to school with when she was fifteen and later that year when he turned up to be godfather for Alex Daniels' birthday. It didn't seem to have changed at all in almost a decade. Alex chucked Jamie the pink bikers' helmet that she had seen Tom wearing all those years ago. But unlike the fifteen year old teenager Jamie had no qualms about wearing pink. Sure she would have preferred it to be a hot read. But a girl just had to take what she was given.

'Hold on I don't want anyone following us,' growled the young spy.

'Your paranoid,' muttered Jamie.

'If you survive as many missions as I do then you too will become a paranoid old spy,' growled Alex.

Jamie rolled her eyes but held onto Alex's hips as they set off.

'But you don't even know where I live,' she shouted over the roaring of the motorbike.

'Westside View,' smiled Alex, 'you moved in – much to your parents' horror – with your boyfriend Jonathan two weeks ago,' Alex rattled off calmly.

'How?' asked Jamie, 'oh intelligence.'

'A second quicker than that and you'd make not a bad spy,' Alex growled.

Jamie had no idea how Alex had managed to hear her mutter over the roar of the motorbike. Nor did she know how to respond to Alex's half-compliment, half-insult. Jamie instead chose to remain silent carefully observing Alex. But he gave nothing away apart from a light in his eyes when he took corners at a sharp turn or just missed going into a BP petrol lorry. Jamie again wondered how sane he was, or was he an adrenaline junky. Either way they were back at Westside View in record time. Jamie carefully gave the pink biker's helmet back to Alex who took off without so much as a goodbye. At this moment Jonathan arrived at the door.

'Who was that?' he asked looking at Jamie's flushed face suspiciously.

'Alex Rider,' said Jamie finally letting the unbelievable truth sink in.

'You mean the drop out from Brookland,' Jonathan remembered the story that Jamie had told him when he was nineteen in Greece about her school legend, the bad boy! He was confused to why she had taken a ride home with a guy who was only trouble. Then he remembered that girls often had a thing for bad boys. He opened his mouth to say something driven by jealously without thinking that he would later regret. But luckily Jamie had already started speaking.

'You were right,' she said as though she was admitting to being the spawn of Satan or something. Jamie hated admitting that she had been wrong.

'What?' Jonathan was confused not quite remembering what he had said.

'In Greece,' said Jamie grudgingly. 'When we were talking about what Alex was,' she finished knowing that Jonathan would now quickly get it.

'Oh,' Jonathan's eyes widened.

'He's a spy,' Jamie grinned forgetting her earlier annoyance at being wrong.

'I knew it,' laughed Jonathan, 'wait why did he tell you?'

'I'm in,' smiled Jamie.

'Oh that's brilliant,' Jamie.

'I begin training in a month,' grinned Jamie.

'Cool,' said her fiancé.

That month passed quickly and before she knew it she was on her way to the Beacons. The old, hard bitten, sergeant gave her a scrutinising look.

'Whilst you are here you will be under the code name Turtle,' he growled.

'Kay,' Jamie said.

'When you address me you will address me as sir or sergeant,' the sergeant growled.

'Yes, sir,' Jamie immediately snapped.

'Good, soldier,' growled the sergeant. 'Now you will be staying with another group of newbies – S unit.

'Yes, sir,' Jamie snapped up a salute.

For one crazy moment she thought the old man was going to smile. But instead his lips twitched ever so slightly. At least, Jamie thought, he did have some sense of approval with her being here no matter how slim.

'Turtle you're dismissed you will find the rest of your unit in the furthest cabin from here. And I believe that you already have your time table,'

The statement didn't sound like a question but Jamie answered with a, 'yes, sir,' anyway before turning to go and find where she would be spending her next month.

When she entered the cabin it was to see four bunks all which had clear marking of being lived in except the top right one. Very different types of soldiers occupied them. One of them came forward – he seemed to be the oldest of the four of them so Jamie thought by the way he carried himself that he would be the unit leader.

'Turtle,' the man who seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties addressed the young twenty-one year old. He was already bald with almost black eyes which seemed to have a stamp of danger and sadness showing how much he had seen.

Jamie nodded her affirmative but again she didn't think it was a statement. She thought this must be a soldier thing; the need to know everything. Alex, the sergeant and the leader all seemed to like showing their superior knowledge.

'Good I'm glad the last member of our team is here,' he growled sounding hard and battle worn. 'Well I'm the unit leader,' he spoke in a deep voice with a northern accent. 'And here I'm known as Boar. This is Snow-Leopard our unit medic,' he pointed at a girl only a few years older than Jamie with very blue eyes with a ring of gold through them and white blonde hair Jamie thought it would be longer than Jamie's own hair if it not for the fact she had all her tied up in a bun.

'Just call me Snow,' smiled Snow which Jamie noticed had a northern Irish lilt to it. 'And remember to come to me if you have any injuries; is there any previous injury that I should no about,' her Irishness came more pronounced as she talked.

'No Snow,' smiled Jamie knowing that she liked the blonde already.

'Good,' smiled Snow. 'But you should know that you'll have to tie up your hair or get it cut short when we start training,' she recommended.

'Thanks,' smiled Jamie.

'No problem,' the two girls seemed to have already made fast friends.

'And our technical expert – Woodpecker or just plain Wood, he don't talk much so excuse him,' Boar said interrupting the girl-bonding going on there.

'Hi Woodpecker,' smiled Jamie.

Nobody seemed surprised when this was met with silence but Jamie was a little offended by the silent, black man with deep brown menacing eyes and a scar across his cheek. He looked to be a little bit younger than Boar but completely silent.

'That leaves you as our language expert, now what languages are you good at?' Boar asked assessing his team mate.

'I'm fluent in English – obviously,' no one smiled at her attempt at humour, 'French and almost fluent in Spanish.'

'Good,' said Boar.

'Okay let's have a good night's sleep as we're going to be starting training tomorrow,' said Snow clambering into the bunk.

Jamie flung herself into the bunk below Snow and was asleep at once, mainly because Jamie was mindful of the fact that they were going to be woken at five for a twelve mile hike up the Beacons.

**Week 1, Day 1:**

Jamie woke up at quarter to five to Snow shaking her awake. She groaned. Snow gave Jamie a sympathetic look as Jamie all but fell out of her bunk. They headed off to the mess hall after the men who had already left. Jamie sat down opposite Woodpecker who was eating the slimy porridge in utter silence. Boar was eating slowly and steadily grimacing at every mouthful. Snow gave a sigh and ate so quickly that she was done before Jamie had even started. Jamie took one mouthful and almost puked. Snow and Boar gave him a sympathetic look; Woodpecker was still ignoring them.

As soon as Boar was finished they headed up the mountain; they had ninety minutes to get there and sixty minutes to get back. There were soldiers at the top to make sure they did the walk in time. It was sunny when they had got up but almost as soon as they left the heavens opened up. There was mud and water everywhere. Jamie was shivering glad that she had done hill walking before. They trudged up the side of the mountain getting mud everywhere. Ears, eyes, mouth, hair. Jamie was never a pretty girl but like almost every member of the female sex she hated the fact that her long black hair was so full of muck. She was glad that she had it all in a bun because at least it wasn't getting in her eyes.

It was half an hour that they realised they were going the wrong way; they had ended up at a swirling river that was bulging due to the increased rainfall. Jamie then heard Woodpecker say the first thing in her presence. True it wasn't what she would term appropriate for civil company but they had spent half an hour walking the wrong way. There was nothing for it but to walk back the way they had come. They had to walk a little bit faster so when they were at the top of the mountain they had to pause for water. In which the four at the top left them to it. Before they set off down for the bottom. They arrived just at eight which was the exact time they had to get down they managed not to get binned; only just but still. Jamie had the strange feeling that Woodpecker was less than impressed with this. But he hadn't actually said anything.

Then the four of them headed off to a tutorial on medicine (Jamie who wanted to be a spy which was pretty much a solo gig and Snow the field medic had to stay for the whole two hours whilst the other two went off for a run after an hour). Jamie and Snow joined them for the nightmare obstacle course later on. Jamie was quietly impressed with herself having managed the ropes, swings, mud, water, bridges in just fewer than eighteen minutes. But the sergeant was not impressed.

'Come on troops even Cub could do better than that,' the sergeant yelled.

Jamie was surprised as she remembered the young soldier from when she went out drinking. As they were making there way to the mess hall she ran up to chat with Boar.

'Who was Cub?' she asked.

Boar gave her an appraising look.

'Why?'

'I just want to know,' Jamie glared at her unit leader.

'Well you'll find out sooner or later anyway,' he sighed. 'I don't know who exactly he is – no one of us newbies does – all we know is he first came here as a teenager couldn't be much older than sixteen he would return here for training once a year after that. Some say he's even younger than that,' he whispered.

Jamie didn't say anything as she helped herself to the disgusting gruel but she knew who Cub was; the young man who had saved her life and had stopped her from being caught was none other than Alex Rider. Jamie wondered why he hadn't told her that when he had recruited her. Jamie could just assume he had been in MI6 so long that revealing more than was necessary was simply impossible for him. The high school drop out had been a spy for a third of his life!

After the gruel had been downed the whole lot of them (five units – L, N, S, T and U) went to the lake that was not far from their huts. They were told to strip down and swim as fast as they could. Jamie ended up in her white vest and grey shorts that she wore underneath her combat gear. An hour later they were allowed out and told to dry off and be back for 1500 hours. Jamie found that they were expected to do as many press up as they could before they dropped. Then they had more gruel before they were let off for their showers. It was only seven o'clock and Jamie found herself crawling into bed. She was bone tired; and today was only the first day!


End file.
